Another chance
by Gellia
Summary: Post S5:The new planet is already inhabited, and Clarke and Bellamy are sent as ambassadors to make sure this time everything will be better. Can they assure a peace? To keep their promise to Monty they will have to become partners again. But how to make up for 6 years? How to forgive? How to be the good guys after accepting that there are none. It s another chance.
1. The mission

_**Note: I love the relationship between Clarke and Bellamy. Whatever it is. Both characters are the strongest when they are together, and I want to follow them reexperiencing their bond in the new world. So besides being a story about the adventures that the newcomers will face on the world of the two suns this story will mostly be about Clarke and Bellamy. But I am not sure if it will turn into Bellarke. I love it but in the last season it somehow did not feel so natural anymore.**_

„No absolutely not! " Clarke looked at her daughter with a determined face. „I will not leave you alone as long as we don´t know this place and the situation completely. " Madi met her fierce gaze calmly and Clarke felt the pang of sadness thinking what led to her little girl growing up so fast. Nowadays Mady was Heda more often than just the girl of 12.

„Because we don´t know the situation, I need you to go Clarke! " She explained pleadingly. She needed to get through to the woman across from her. This matter was too important. „You are the only one qualified. I trust you completely and you are an experienced ambassador and negotiator. "

„Not in a situation like this. "

Madi looked at her mother with a slightly annoyed smile wavering around her mouth. „Come on Clarke. You are a master of adoption. The only one more talented in that area is probably Murphy."

The woman and the girl stared at each other for some seconds before Clarke broke the eye contact and looked down with a sight. Madi, scared to lose her advantage, pushed forward. „ We would be in contact every day. If anything goes wrong, you could be here in less than two days with the low-flight shuttle they promised to give us. "

Clarke did not meet her gaze. She was worried about leaving her little girl alone in this new place. With all this foreign people: a curious mix of former one crew fanatics who worshiped the ground Heda walked on and ex-prisoners that had serious problems with accepting a little girl as their leader. She worried about her life but also her mind. A 12 year old was not supposed to be looked upon for making decisions regarding the welfare of so many people. But her worries for Madi was not the only reason, that made her reluctant to fulfil Hedas request. For the first time since for ever Clarke had the feeling that she could reconnect with the people she loved. Get to know them again. Her mom, her friends, Bellamy… The last few weeks had left no time for it and she needed it. In the last few weeks she had felt alone. Excluded from the bonds and connections forged in six years. She had Madi, and she was unbelievable thankful for that, but it still made her sad. In the last few days she had made some effort. Tried to talk with Raven, spent some time with her mom, even sought out Murphy and she already had felt some progress. Selfishly she did not want to leave it all to go again to complete strangers and be in a situation of complex delicacy where every word of her could mean the end of the fragile peace.

The Eligius 3 survivors had formed a technological superior society on this new planet and after contacting the arriving spaceship, they agreed on it. It was more than a 1500 kilometre distance from their own settlement but they had promised it to be safe territory. They were welcoming but also very wary of the newcomers. For agreeing on long term arrangements, they wanted to welcome an ambassador to start an exchange of cultures and slowly work on a common plan for this world. Therefore, until now it was the best new starts Clarke experienced since coming down to earth all those years ago. They were not at war, currently and as it seemed Clarke was the one again, who should make sure it stayed this way. If putting her needs behind again was what was needed to make a peaceful life for her little girl, who already had to carry so much weight, Clarke would do it. Even though every little fibre in her wanted to rest and to be at peace for once.

„Ok. I´ll go. " Madi sighted audible and then the Heda vanished and her little frame crushed into Clarke. „You know that I hate to ask this of you don´t you! " She muffled into Clarke. „ I thought about it so long with the help of the other commanders but it´s the best option. "

Clarke but her chin on her daughters head an embraced her closely. „No, my little nightbleeda It will be alright. Don´t worry about it. "

Echo paced the tent of the commander while Madis eyes followed her curiously.

„I understand, why you want me to stay, but I am a better fighter then him. Some additional protection could only be beneficial! "When Madi kept quiet and just looked at her with the wistful eyes of the Hedas Echo, tried again.

„I am not even such a good teacher. "The argument sounded lame even to her. Madi rose from her seat and went over to the anxious young woman. Her head only went till Echos chest, but the warrior had seen enough of the girl in the last few weeks to offer her the respect that was due.

„I´ve made my decision. If you go with them, I would worry about you two protecting each other instead of Clarke. They are a good team. You must know that. They went through hell together and survived it. This is an ambassador mission and there should be no imminent danger there. I just need someone by her side who she trusts and who would put her life over the mission. Because she won´t.

Echo pressed her lips tightly together. There was so much she wanted to say. So many worries, some reasonable, some selfish, some so embarrassing, that she did not care to voice them in her own head. But she kept quiet. Heda had spoken and Bellamy had made his opinion about it clear as well yesterday. Echo had never been the clingy type. She did not mind him going if she was honest to herself. It was that he was going with her, his best friend, his soul mate, the girl who left him to die and who he loved never less as fierce as only Bellamy could love. Echo knew this to be true and while she was also sure about his love to her, she still felt uneasy. „Heda. "She nodded and then left the tent without another word. She went to search for Bellamy. She could not help worrying but still she wanted to enjoy the last hours before he left and just not think about what might be.

When the low-flight shuttle arrived a small delegation was already waiting for it in the middle of their makeshift campsite. Indra never far from Madis side, stepped a few steps back to give the young girl and her mother some privacy. But before, Abby pressed her own daughter into a hug.

„Take care alright? "She whispered and Clarke, who felt her worries but also her anxiousness, smiled. „Its alright mom. Get back to your work. We had harder goodbyes didn´t we. "

Abby tried smiling but the sadness in her eyes and the exhaustion in her face born from the constant worry for Marcus failed the intention. She pressed Clarkes hand one more time before turning around and ascending into the spaceship again to work on her research.

Clarke turned to Madi. „Make sure she eats. "She reminded the girl with a sad smile. Madi nodded with the utmost sincerity. „Don´t worry. You got the hard job. We will be fine! "

Clarke nodded before hugging her little girl and pressing a kiss on her temple. For a short moment she allowed herself to close her eyes and just hold on to this feeling for a bit, then steps behind her pulled her out of her bliss.  
„Ready? "Confused Clarke stepped back from Madi and half turned to Bellamy who was standing behind her, a backpack over one of his shoulders. „What do you mean? "

„He´s coming with you. "Madi quickly offered an explanation and shuffled with one of her feet's. When she realized her action, she stopped and tried to stand tall. „Two pairs of eyes see more than one and you two will keep each other safe. "

Clarke hesitated. A few meters away behind Bellamy stood Echo with Raven by her side. Raven smiled at her and gave a short wave while Echo just stared blankly. She was taking him away from his family. From the chance to maybe reunite with his sister, who stood around a few meters away, seemingly unsure how to act. But even more so, she took him away from Madi. They both made a silent promise to Monty to be the good guys. To make use of this new chance. With Bellamy as Madis advisor Clarke would have felt much more confident about keeping that promise. And about her girls' safety as well. Clarke half turned back to Madi and opened her mouth but before she could voice her disagreement, Bellamys hand wrapped around her wrist and he navigated her towards the open door of the shuttle. He leaned down a bit. „Madi asked, but I would have volunteered anyway as soon as she told me about it. The only thing on the agenda here is to build up a camp. The real fundament for peace will be set through our task. We have some unfinished business with Monty don´t we? "

Clarke looked up at him, doubting but then she nodded. „Maybe you´re right… Things tend to go to rack and ruin when we are not working together. "It was meant as kind of a joke, but he did not smile. After a moment he tried to answer it with a joke of his own. „I hope you don´t plan to switch sides again. "It would have been a friendly banter in the past. But now everything was still too fragile. Clarke not knowing how it was meant and how to react, just turned her head and got in to the low-flight shuttle, ridding her arm of the presence of his hand while doing so. Bellamy stopped and hesitated for a moment. He looked back at Echo and Raven. He knew them. They were family and it was so easy to just be with them and help building up a new home. He turned back to the open door and sighted. Bellamy Blake did not make it easy for himself. The woman inside was Clarke and no matter how much they grew apart and how many things had happened, he would never give up on the connection they had. He knew deep inside, that if they wanted to keep their promise to Monty, they would have to work together. They would have to be the team that got their people through three apocalypses. A single word played through his mind as he finally stepped into the shuttle. Together.


	2. Elysion

_**Note: Please write a review even if it´s just a few words. It would mean a lot to me**_ __ __

 _ **In this chapter Clarke and Bellamy will learn about the civilization they will soon meet.**_

Bellamy took the seat next to Clarke. The shuttle was a four-seater and different to all the rockets and vehicles he had been in before. It was spacious enough to stretch once legs and the seats where covered with a soft fur. There were no wires or metal plates. Instead the upper part seemed to be glass at least you could see through it and the lower part was a smooth white surface. Bellamy frowned. From the outside it had not been possible to look inside. Carefully he touched the glass and then looked over to Clarke. She was also busy screening her surroundings and was focused on the console which consisted of a few buttons and a large screen. Suddenly a small shrill noise happened, and the shuttle door slowly closed in a fluent movement. The two passengers looked at each other. „Do you think they expect us to fly this thing back to their place? "

Before Clarke could answer a voice started to speak. „The flight will be operated by the auto-flight system. So don´t worry and just enjoy it. I am your personal assistant Malvera. Are you content with me turning on the video transcription? "

Clarke searched for Bellamys eyes and found them immediately. There had to be microphones in this shuttle. And probably there would be some anywhere they would go in the proximate future. Suddenly Clarke was glad to have Bellamy besides her. As much as they had grown apart, sometimes a look was still enough for them to communicate. She turned back to the console. „Hello Malvera. Please do so."

It took less than a second before a brown haired 30 year old woman was visible on the screen. She smiled. Politely and calm. „Welcome in the newest version of our ALF-Shuttle. An automated low flight shuttle used for long distance and high-speed travel. I am happy to greet you on board. Is it correct that you are Clarke Griffin the first ambassador of the ELIGIUS four arrivals and Bellamy Blake the second ambassador? "

Clarkes gazed shortly to Bellamy before she turned her attention completely to the screen. He had leaned back in his seat without showing any indication that he was planning to take the lead in this conversation.

„Yes you are. Thank you for the welcome. "

„My name is Malvera Alicante and I will be your personal assistant during your time with us. I will give you all information needed and also answer your questions, if possible. Please feel free to contact me anytime you feel like it. Our flight duration will be 8 hours. For your comfort there are refreshments and food in the minibar under the screen. The position of your seats can be changed using the buttons on your armrests. If you have no questions currently I will let you get accustomed and enjoy the scenery. I will get back to you in one hour to start filling you in about our live on Elysion." When the woman looked questioning first to Clarke and then to Bellamy Clarke forced herself to smile. „Thank you I think all questions can wait. "

Malvera smiled as well. „Well then see you later. If you have any need of assistance, please press the yellow button next tp the screen. " With this words the monitor went black again and the two friends were left in an uneasy silence. They looked at each other. IT was clear to both of them. Every word said in here would be listened too.

„Well. This is some interesting technology. " Clarke, not wanting the silence to stretch, tried to start an innocent and meaningless conversation.

Bellamy stared at her for a second than he chuckled. „ Indeed. Now I know why our favorite mechanic was sulking for not being included. "

Clarke smiled as well. "Elysion mh…" Bellamy continued. "You know..."

Clarke nodded. "Yes. There must have been a fan of Greek mythology, who felt quite blessed to survive the apocalypse."

Bellamy gave here a crooked smile. "Lets just hope it is less exclusive."

The next hour they spent watching the new planet fly by under them and checking out the minibar, which was filled with unknown drinks and food. When Bellamy looked hesitating at a bottle, Clarke took it out of his hand, taking a large gulp. She looked at him with a smile and gave it back with a nod. She did not believe that poison was a threat, at least not for now. Bellamy also took a sip. The beverage was too sweet to his liking. But it reminded him of berries, that they had eaten on earth.

"Hello again." The voice even though familiar made Bellamy jump and Clarke freeze in her seat for a second. "Are you content with me turning on the video transcription? "Clarke turned her face to the screen. Why this pretended politeness? She was more than sure that they were not just listened to, but also watched the whole time. But as long, as she did not know these people better, she would go along with it. "Please do so."

The face of the woman from earlier appeared with the same content and formal smile. "I hope all is to your satisfaction and you are enjoying the flight?"

Both Clarke and Bellamy felt out of place with this kind of talk. When was the last time any of them did small talk? Finally, Clarke took the lead again. "Yes thank you."

Malvera continued as if she did not think anything of the late response. " I put some thought into how to best brief you regarding our society and planet. I decided to do it chronologically. Are you ready?"

After getting a nod from both of them she continued. "Our founders left earth 40 years before the Apocalypse. When they arrived here and awoke from Cryo sleep the end of the world had already happened and as no one answered their calls, they assumed that no one on earth had survived. They kept trying to call for the other Eligius ships but there was no connection possible. They landed on this planet in 2061 and as it was the only survivable planet mankind new about they decided to stay and populate it. The first 100 years were hard. This planet has different rules, even some different physics, different creatures and so many new wonders, that we still do not have discovered all of them. The 400 people who landed on Elysion decimated to 250 people in the first 100 years even with children. But since then we made some impressive progress. Today we call this world our home and have reached a population of 1907 people. 20 percent of those are younger than 20. This growth is thanks to an extensive birth policy and an absolute non-violence policy. I am happy to tell you that in 150 years only two people were killed by another person. We are very proud and protective of our peaceful society."

Malvera took a break here and even though the smile was still visible it was clear to Clarke and Bellamy that they just got there first message. The good one: Those people did not want war. The bad one: they would protect what they had built, and the newcomers could either accept their rules or leave because they already had found a way to grow. They did not need them. At least that was Clarkes interpretation and when she met Bellamys gaze she got the feeling it was also his.

"Such a society is a great achievement. We are excited to learn more about it. Peace is also our first priority." Clarke attempted herself in diplomacy. She did not know if this was, what the woman wanted to hear, but it was enough to make her continue with her speech.

"Our ancestors brought all what was necessary to start a life on a new planet. By now we have three mines for different metals and materials, two wood camps and 40 farms producing enough food for the whole society. Everything belongs to the community and our system achieves prosperity for all of us. The technicians and engineers work day and night to make life easier and reproduce the technological knowledge level of the old days. We thrive because we are united by a common dream and everyone contributes to the best of his abilities." Malveras smile had grown wider and wider and by now her face had lost its calm. Instead it seamed to glow and her eyes sparkled with real excitement. "You will see all of it in the next days. I have a big tour planned and you will be able to convince yourself how great we are doing here." Her smile had subsided again and now she looked at them more like a beneficial mother.

"Can you tell us how your political system works? Who makes the decisions?" Clarke looked to Bellamy and then quickly back to Malvera. Would she be angered by Bellamys question? It was the first time he had said anything to the woman since they entered.

But their personal assistant only nodded and kept smiling. "Of course. We are ruled by the Council of the Wise. It consists of nine members. Those members are the top members of the nine different areas of life. Strategy, Medicine, Law, Information Technology, Mechanical and Electrical Engineering, Planet Science, Mining , Facility Management and Agriculture. The head of Strategy is also the head of the Council of the Wise. Every ten years a new contestant can challenge the current member of the council. With their knowledge and their experience, the members of the council are able to make decisions that are best for the community and the future of our society. This system and our law were created in 153 years ago and has proven its worth ever since."

In the next 2 hours she explained further what the different areas of life meant and how every member in the society did it´s share for the good of the community. Clarke could not help but be reminded of the stories about a society model from the old time. Communism. It had not worked back then, but maybe this model was different in the right ways. Clarke could not help being sceptical, but she also felt excitement bubbling up inside of her. And a hope, that she had believed lost, enflamed once more. Could it be possible. Could they all live in peace and work together? Could the human race be capable of something like that? No hate, no envy, no greed. It felt surreal, but from the picture the woman painted for them, that was what awaited them on the end of their flight.

"I think this is enough for today." Malvera finally concluded her lesson. "I will let you rest and talk to you again shortly before your arrival in Dos Estrella." The screen shut off.

"Wow that was a lot to take in." Bellamy stretched his neck and back. He looked as tired as Clarke felt.

"Yes it was. But do you think…."

He looked at her with a questioning look when she did not finish her sentence, but it did not take him long. "No… Even so I hope it." Clarke nodded and leant back into the comfortable chair. "It would mean that Jasper was wrong."

Bellamy did not answer. He did not have to. Hope had not been kind to them in the past. If it was allowed to rise again then only very carefully.


	3. Arrival

_**So, in this chapter we get some of Clarkes thoughts regarding their current relationship. And we arrive in the new place. At some time in the next Chapters we will also get Bellamys pov**_

 _ **Thanks for the reviews! They made me so happy. :D Please keep on writing them. Criticism is also welcome:)**_

 _ **tvstatic: Yes I will just let them get to know each other again and then let´s see what feels right.**_

 _ **Zouzou0517 Thank you :)**_

Clarke glanced over at Bellamys sleeping form. She had tried to as well, but somehow she could not relax in this plane without pilot. It was weird being alone with him. She could not remember the last time that they spent 8 hours together, without imminent danger to anyone's life. There was so much she wanted to say, wanted to talk about, but she did not wish for such a conversation to be overheard. This man on the other chair was Bellamy. But it was not her Bellamy. It was not the guy who she had led the 100 with. It was not the guy who she left in Arkadia. It was not the guy who had held her hand while she went into the city of light. It was not the guy, who gave up his safe place of survival to get to Raven. It was not the guy who had left her on earth. And yet he was… had been. Now he was a man who had lived six years, believing her dead. A man who had to give up the trust in the only person that he had always loved and believed in. A man who had betrayed her. A man that she left to die. A man she did not really know. And nevertheless, he was beside her again. Joining her on a mission into the unknown. And if Clarke was honest, there was no one she would want better. Even though she did not know this man completely, somehow it still was Bellamy, her Bellamy. She did not really understand all of what she felt, but she knew, that he still was the person she trusted in most. If anyone could help her succeed on this mission, it was him. She looked out of the window again. There had been some forgiveness before they went into Cryo. And when they had been united in their grief for Monty and Harper, it had felt, as if everything was like before the second apocalypse. But in the days since then, the silence had come back. There was an uncertainty between them. Something that had never been there before their years apart. They never had to think about how to act in front of each other. Never thought twice about their words. They had just been themselves. An honest and long talk was maybe the only thing able to fix this. And maybe time. Some time to really catch up on the last six years. To get to know each other once again. He had his space family. At least, who was left from it. But she only had Madi and her mom. She loved them fiercely, but she still missed her partner. It was like a part of her went with them into space but somehow never got down again. She never really got whole again since then.

"Hello." Malvera´s voice interrupted Clarkes thoughts and she intuitively looked to the screen, but it was still black. "We will land in five minutes. I will greet you directly after arrival. You will have some time to refresh yourselves before meeting some other people. "Bellamy stirred and opened his eyes. He seemed confused by the voice, but than his gaze landed on Clarke and he calmed instantly.

"We´ll be there in 5 minutes." Clarke filled him in. He relaxed into his seat again and yawned before stretching is arm and legs. For a second he seemed to fill out the whole shuttle, before he sat down orderly again. "Whatever happens," he grinned at Clarke "this was definitely the most comfortable start into a mission that we ever had." Clarke smiled but she was too busy looking out of the window, to appreciate his humour. She took in the city of Dos Estrellas. Or at least what she interpreted at such. It was more like a single tall tower build out of same strange blue shimmering metal. At least Clarke believed it to be metal. It looked like a conch or a rounded and twisted pyramid. There were flight shuttles buzzing around it, but no people were visible. Their shuttle went straight into a horizontal gap in the wall. The slot was just wide enough to let it through and, hearing a metallic noise second later, Clarke guessed that it closed after them. Bellamy leaned forward to get a view of what was waiting for them. "Only one person. Seems that they really want to keep it quiet for now."

The ship landed horizontal and the door opened. After exchanging a look, they got up and Clarke followed Bellamy out into the unknown.

The woman, they already got to know as Malvera, stood a few meters away from the shuttle and smiled broadly. After both had exited the ship, she stepped forward and spread her arms.

"Welcome to Dos Estrellas. Our beautiful city and centre of our life. "

As she did not make any indication to offer her hand for a handshake neither Clarke nor Bellamy decided to take the initiative. These people had left earth more than 250 years ago. They might still speak English, even though it was with a strange accent, but other customs might have changed completely. Instead Clarke bowed her head slightly. It was more like a nod, but it seemed to her the safest options. "Thank you for this warm greeting. We are happy to be here and to enjoy your hospitality."

She felt nervous. Like she had just jumped into deep dark water. And even though she knew how to swim, she did not know what lay beneath her and if being able to swim would be enough. Bellamys proximity helped. His reliable presence slightly behind her left shoulder created a small cone of light, making the deep water less scary.

"Please follow me. I will bring you to your accommodations. It is not far from here and you will be given some time to relax and fresh up from the journey."

While they followed the woman, the survival instincts kicked in and they scanned their surroundings looking for weak points and escape routes, while trying to listen to Malveras explanations at the same time. It only took a few meters before Clarke decided, that it was too much to take in while multitasking. After another silence and short communication with Bellamy, she focused on the conversation with Malvera and left the details of their surroundings and the way to Bellamy.

Their place of arrival had seemed like some kind of port. With three other shuttles like theirs standing on different platforms. From all the platforms, racks had led to a small place in front of an automated door, which they had crossed, to get into a long corridor. Everything was white and Clarke felt reminded of when she woke up in Mount Weather. She couldn´t prevent a small shiver. She was not alone this time she reminded herself. And these were no mountain men. On this planet, these people were the grounders. There were doors going of from the corridor, but they passed all of them.

"These are rooms for stocking goods, for maintenance and technics." On the end they passed another automated door that opened soundlessly and allowed the view into a wide and open space. It was a room, but it stretched over what seemed at least ten floors. It was cone-formed at the sides corridors on every floor were huddled against the wall. It was filled with natural light, but they could not see the source of it. Before they could observe more of it, their guide led them up a staircase with a wall on its left side, so that the impressive view was hidden from them. "You have just seen the heart of our city. The grand atrium. The living quarters are one level down, but we have prepared some special quarters for you." When they arrived at the end of the staircase, Malvera shooed them through the next door before they could take another look at the impressive atrium. Clarke wondered, if she wanted to avoid them seeing, or being seen. They followed her through another corridor till the furthest away door. Their guide stopped and opened it in putting her hand at a display in the wall. She stepped to the side and gestured with a smile for Clarke and Bellamy to enter. With rising mistrust, Clarke followed the request. It was a big room. With two broad beds and a door on the right side. There were also some comfortable looking chairs and a table. The floor was covered with something that looked like a carpet. There was another door on the left. Bellamy also stepped in and was followed by Malvera. Behind them the entry door closed again. "I hope a room for the two of you is suitable. We thought that you preferred to be accommodated together. If you wish we can also prepare on big bed." She gave them a questioning look. It was Bellamy who answered. "No, it is alright."

Malvera smiled in an obliging way and then waved with her hand to the right door. "This leads to a bathroom and this," she went over to the left door and pressed a button. "is our special attention to you" The door opened in the middle and gave an incredible view over the surrounding outside area. A small balcony sized around one square meter allowed to step out of the room. "Sometimes this button might not work. Please do not worry about it. Due to some environmental factors the Balconies are not always usable."

"What factors?" Bellamy broke his eyes away from the impressive view and looked sharply at Malvera, who never faltered in her smile. "You will get all this information soon. Now I will leave you to get accustomed. I will come again in two hours to pick you up, so you can meet the Wise ones.". She went over to the door. "Until then I would ask you kindly to stay in this quarters." She smiled one last time and then opened the door with the hand scanner again.

When it closed behind her an instant frown formed on Clarkes forehead _. "That request was unnecessary. This door will surely not open to our handprint."_ She said in Trigedasleng. Bellamy who learnt enough of this language by Eco and Emori to get the context nodded and then stepped out on the balcony. Clarke followed. The wind was quite strong, and it was uncomfortable to step forward till the balustrade. While Bellamy seemed to enjoy the forces of nature, Clarke rather leaned against the doorframe. _"You think they still listen?"_ He did not look at her and his words nearly did not reach her ears, as they were caught by the breeze, as soon as they were spoken. Unwillingly she stepped forward until she stood next to him. "Yes. But I think out here, we should be safe." She smiled up at him. "If they have microphones that can catch us talking here, then there is no safe place." She had switched into English again. "Well then…what do you think?" Bellamy asked.  
Clarke grasped the balustrade more strongly when the wind increased even more. "I think she did not want us to be seen." She pointed out her most important observation. "She seemed willingly enough to give us a lot of information and did not hide the way. But when we were in that open area, she was quite keen of getting us away from there. Even though she sounded proud of it. It also seemed weird, that we did not meet anyone in that shuttle place." Bellamy nodded. "I agree. And I also think we got a special chamber here. None of the other rooms we passed had a hand scanner. They either opened when approached or via a button. Must be a record even for us. Not 10 minutes in a new society and already in prison." He chuckled, and Clarke smiled. "Not a record for me. I topped that in mount weather." Bellamys laugh died and Clarke instantly regretted her words. She was such a mood killer. She retained on the serious talk. She felt safer with that. "What do you think of their story?" Bellamy looked at her and the doubt was as present in his eyes as in hers. "It sounds like they had it pretty rough in the beginning and have found a system that works now. But it sounds like a pretty confining system. I think we need to learn a lot more about it before we are able to judge it. And I think, we will get problems when they know more about us.". Clarke nodded. "Did you realize that none of their 9 main departments is war or defence? I think it might become a problem that the main skill of 90% of our people is fighting."

"I think it would be rather smart to keep that fact to ourselves for as long as possible." Clarke nodded. "And we should tell Madi, that they should do no training in the open area. It could be seen as aggression. From what I heard: it will be for sure."

"Do you know how to get in contact with her?" Bellamy asked and Clarke turned towards him. Bad idea she decided when, caused by the wind, she got half of her own hair as a snack. Annoyed she wiped through her face. "They promised her a radio call between the ambassadors and her every evening. If they don´t say anything I will mention it later." She shivered. "Let´s go in." Bellamy grabbed her arm before she could move through the door and leaned forward. "I don´t trust them." Clarke looked up at him and smiled tiredly. "Neither do I. But actually, I am wondering if we are just so used to not trusting anyone, that we forgot how to do it." Bellamy let go of her and contemplated her words. "Maybe. But still…let's stay together." This time Clarkes smile was warmer. "You bet we will. Now let's check out that bathroom. If it´s anything like in Becca´s lab I will love it."


	4. Strategy

_**First meeting of the day and new information about the society. Actually, I am wondering if I focus to much on describing the new people and their culture….**_

 _ **Thanks for the reviews again they really give me the motivation to get all my thoughts and ideas down on "paper".**_

 _ **tvstatic: Thanks so much. I really try to keep them in character because I think they are awesome just as they are. I hope I will be able to keep it up in future chapters. Glad you like it:)**_

 _ **Maryann: Thank you and feel free to add your own touch of shower-imagination ;)**_

 _ **sweetreader: Hope you´ll like it. Thanks for leaving a note :)**_

After both of them had taken a long shower and changed their clothes they now waited for Malvera. In preparation, they tried to got through all the information that she had given them earlier. They had not finished, when a short knock on the door announced a visitor. Bellamy called to enter and offering little surprise, Malvera came in. "Are you ready? We are going to meet the Strategy head first. After that the heads of Law, Medicine and Facility Management. In between the meetings, you will be offered a small dinner. I hope that is agreeable for you. "

"Sure. Sounds like we are not losing any time." Clarke smiled sweetly and stood up. The three of them stepped out of the room. Instead of a longer walk, which they had expected, Malvera just opened the opposite door and stepped aside to give them the lead. Clarke entered followed closely by Bellamy. They looked around.

The room was a bit smaller than theirs and not a bedroom. Instead there was a big round table in the middle. On the right side there were 5 armchairs like the once in their room. In one of them there was an older man awaiting them. When they caught his eyes, he rose and stepped towards them. A benevolent smile and the spreading of his arms offered a welcome that seemed quite familiar to Clarke. She shot a look at their assistant before guiding her steps towards the man. "Welcome, Miss Griffin, Mr Blake. We are honoured to have you and quite curious, about you and your people. I am Atticus. The strategic head of Dos Estrellas. I hope you had a pleasant trip and arrival."

Clarke met his smile and went again for a small nod as greeting. As did Bellamy. "Yes your daughter made us feel quite welcome." She watched closely as his smile shortly faltered and his eyes sought out Malveras. But it was only for a short second. "Well that's good. Won´t you take a seat."

"You already got some information about me, so I will keep it short," he continued, "in Strategy we work long term planning of the future of our society. We keep track of what happens in all the other areas and work constantly to improve and optimize all topics of life. We also think about the ways of our society and possible or necessary changes here. Ah, by the way, is it alright If I address you with your first names. Here in Elysion we have gotten rid of the concept of family names quite some time ago."

Bellamy looked over to Clarke and as she just shrugged her shoulders, he nodded. "Sure. May I ask, why you don´t have them anymore?"

Atticus leant back in his chair. "You may ask anything, and we will try to answer as much as possible. Last names put too much focus on family relations. In our society we thrive a society in which it matters little, if it is your child or someone else's. A society where we are all sister and brothers and blood, is of no importance. It leads to a more effective society if there are no special treatments for family members."

Clarke made sure to keep a blank face during his explanation. Now she knew why he had felt uncomfortable with her conclusion.

"It´s an interesting concept. So, the biological parents are not raising their own children?" Clarke looked over at Bellamy and had a hard time not to smile, when she saw how forced his calm demeanour was. He really improved in not showing his feeling. That didn´t mean he was not still pretty bad at it.

"Well it would be perfect to start directly after birth and keep it completely unknown. But this concept has not yet found the general approval. Currently we are working with a mixed model, that starts the communisation at the age of 2."

Bellamy leaned back in his chair as well and crossed his arm, making a clear signal not only to Clarke but to everyone in the room that he gave her the floor. "With that you mean, that it did not get a majority in the Council of the Wise?"  
Atticus looked at her and nodded. "I see you got already a bit familiar with our system. But let me be frank. You did not only come here so you could find out things about our society, but also, we about yours. Tell me what happened to bring you here. A lot of your companions are too young to have been on the Eligus IV mission. Especially your child leader. She is the leader no?"

Clarke had worried about these questions, but had been sure, that it was coming rather sooner, than later. Lying would be of no use. At some point everything would come out and then it would be quite the problem for whatever relationship they would have with these people.

"The name of the person you refer to is Madi. She is our leader, but there is more wisdom of lifelong learning in her, then her appearance would make you think." She took a short break to let her words sink in. She had wanted to make it clear, that they did not just have any child as their leader, without telling too much about the Flame. They might have problems to believe it and even worse, they might try to get the flame in their hands. All of them were nightbloods. If they wanted to have all the knowledge about what happened on earth since Praimfaya. All they would have to do, was take it in.

"But you are right. More than half of us are not from the Eligius IV mission. After Praim… the Apocalypse the international space stations formed a big station and survived like that in space. When they came down they found out, that somehow some people had survived on the earth as well. But the reactors melted down, which led to an second Apocoplyse around 130 years ago which led to us finally abandoning the planet. The Eligius IV mission just came back to earth a few weeks before we took off again. We went into cryo sleep and one of our engineers cracked the Eligius 3 files and set our coordination to this planet. And here we are."

"And here you are." Atticus had looked at her with a concentrated frown the whole time. For a few seconds he did not say anything else. "This sounds like a very short version of what has happened."

Clarke met his gaze calmly. "It is. I am sure we will find time to exchange the long versions of our history soon."

Atticus chuckled. "Toché. Then a bit more about your political system. It sounds quite unstable with your people consisting out of three complete different societies."

Clarke stiffened. This man had a talent of shooting right to the spot. "We have been struggling and still are, but as some of the last humans in this universe, we have also common ground."

Atticus bowed his head slightly, showing that he got the message. "I´ll leave you to the other three. They are burning to get their hands on you and I have some business to attend to. Feel free to turn to Malvera with your questions." He stood up, as did Clarke and Bellamy.

"Will we be able to explorer the city a bit, after the talks?" Bellamy had put on his most innocent face and Clarke waited curiously for Atticus answer. He hesitated. "Currently the council of the Wise and a few insiders are the only one knowing about your arrival on this planet. We will keep it this way until we decided about how we should proceed." He looked at them sternly. "As a sign of good intentions, I expect you to respect this!"

Clarke lifted her hands with the palms in his direction. "Of course, we will."

Satisfied Atticus nodded and then left the room. Malvera crossed over. "I called for some food it should be here shortly."

Clarke said her thanks. She actually felt quite hungry and then decided to make use of their assistants offer to be asked anything.

"Is it impolite to speak about family relations?" Malveras body language signalled her uncomfortableness but she still answered.

"To do so often implies, that the speaker thinks them important. Which means that the people in question are not acting according to the compliance regulations." She hesitated. "What lead to you recognizing it?"

Clarke smiled. "It´s something in the way you smile and some resemblance in the facial features. It was at most a good guess. I am sorry to have caused trouble."

"Oh no," Malvera raised her hands. "You did not. We were just surprised. And actually, I thought it was kind of funny." A small chuckle escaped her lips. "He looked quite outwitted for a moment there." Bellamy raised an eyebrow when he looked at Clarke. This might just have been the first genuine emotion, besides the excitement for her civilization, that they had seen from their guide. Bellamy bowed his head mockingly. "Glad to amuse you."

A knock on the door interrupted them and Malvera went out. A second later she came back with a tray, laden with foreign looking food that she put on the table. "Let´s eat. You'll need some stamina for the next conversation."


	5. No system

**Hey guys and sorry for the long wait. I am currently in Spain with some friends, so I don´t have a lot of time.**

 **In the end of the chapter there is some technical stuff about communication. As I don´t really know anything about it you have to excuse all the technical incorrection. Let´s just pretend it works that way :D**

 **Thanks for the comments again. Every single one makes me extremely happy so please keep it up**

Clarke and Bellamy had kept their questions circled around the foreign food in front of them, and Malvera had been very willing to offer them explanations. Elysions atmosphere was suitable to humankinds, at least those with nightblood. But this did not mean, that the plants and the life on it was the same. None of the plants that were eatable here where known by either Clarke, or Bellamy. After they had finished their meal, Malvera made a short call and less then five minutes later a knock was heard from the door. Three men entered, and Clarke jumped up, when she saw the first one. She crossed the room and bowed her head with her hands over her heart. Bellamy followed her lead hesitantly.

"Pareus, I should have known, that the head of Medicine is no one but you. I am happy to finally meet you in person."

The man was quite young. Maybe in his thirties and he met Clarkes smile happily. "Likewise, Clarke. I just called in with Jackson yesterday to ask for any side effects. All of your people seem to have no problems with the transfusion." Clarke nodded. "That is most considerate of you. Thank you." She looked at the other two newcomers. "Forgive my enthusiasm. I am Clarke, and this is Bellamy. We are honoured to meet you.

Bellamy had kept a step behind her and gave a polite nod at his cue. Then his gaze went back to Pareus. Until now he only heard of the man. He was the one in contact with them for making all of their people nightbloods before coming to earth. It had been quite the uproar, as it was called a sacrilege by a lot of people. But when Heda had ordered it and explained, that it was the only way for them to make this new place their home, resistance had quickly crumbled. This man had organized a transport of nightblood serum to their ship. At first Clarke had insisted on testing every single bag before using them but after awhile and not a single reason to mistrust this offering of help, she had talked with respect of this man. The whole process had taken them three weeks and only two weeks ago they finally landed on the surface.

All of them went over to the chairs and the two other heads kept staring at both of them, as if they were the seven world wonders.

"I could not believe it." The left one who had presented herself as Gabriela said. "Other surviving humans from earth. It´s incredible." She smiled. "I am the head of Law by the way. My department is responsible for the creation, surveillance and execution of the law in our society."

"I am Theodore." The third one who had kept quiet until now said. "I am head of facility management. This means that I am responsible for everything that keeps this city going. The maintenance of the equipment and the facilities, but also the supply and distribution of everything anyone needs in here.

"Well. You already now me. I am head of the Medicine department. We are responsible of everyone's health and research in the medicine and pharmaceutical section." Pareus added last.

After this short introduction, they shared a look and then Theodore who was the oldest one, took the lead. "It is really difficult to not overflow you with questions. This is a completely new and intriguing situation for all of us and we don´t want to overwhelm you. We decided that today we will keep it short and just talk a bit about our different topics. But in the next few days we would like a few hours privately if that is alright with you. To go more into detail."

Clarke nodded and smiled. "Of course." Theodore nodded in the direction of Gabriela, who did not loose a second.

In the next twenty minutes Clarke and Bellamy first got a mountain of information before then being drained themselves. The problem was only that you can only say so much about a non-existing law system. After that Theodore continued in the same manner. Only when Pareus took over it got a bit relaxing. After telling them about the public health system and the medicine station, he focused his questions on their adaption to radiation. Especially how the people after the first apocalypse survived on earth and how the genetics of the people on the arc had changed so they could survive when coming down. His question made it clear that they had gotten the information from their previous talk with the head of strategy. It also showed that even though he knew nothing about the mountain men, she seemed to be sure, that some transformation must have take place for them to survive.

It ended with him finding out about Clarkes medical background and he swiftly invited her to join him on a tour through his department. On this point Malvera intervened.

"I am sorry to interrupt but as you know, the public is for now not informed about our visitors."

Pareus thought about it for a few seconds and hen waved his hands. "I´ll take her there at night. Nobody will notice." When Malvera wanted to disagree, he outstretched his hand in a gesture of warning. The stern look on his face made clear that he would ne be argued with and it did not seem fitting for his age. Especially as Malvera might be even older. But the woman stepped back immediately and just nodded. "If she wishes to." Bellamy glanced in the direction of Bellamy and then nodded enthusiastically. "I would love too. But first we would like to contact our people. They must be informed about our arrival." Pareus smiled. "Of course. I will come in two hours. If you are still at it, then I am sure Bellamy can take over on his own." Clarke looked at her companion just in time to see is expression freeze. A deep frown formed on his forehead and his former friendly demeanour to the head of Medicine shifted into a more hostile one. Without really thinking about it he leaned forward and put a hand on Clarkes lower arm. "We will not be separated." Clarke put her hand over his and gave him a look of assurance. Then she turned to Pareus to soften the rejection. "We prefer to both join you. Two hours will be more then enough. Thank you for the opportunity." Pareus seemingly irritated with Bellamys behaviour nodded and gave her a weak smile. "Well of course." He rose from his chair and the other two followed his example. "Then I will see you later."

Gabriela smiled and bowed her head slightly. "You will hear from us for the date of the next meeting. Thank you for your time." Theodore nodded in agreement. "Enjoy your first night in Dos Estrellas."

Clarke performed her obligatory head bow. "No thank you for your time. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

After the door closed behind them she wanted to let herself fall in to the chair and let the big sight stuck in her breast come out, but Malvera was still in the room. Instead she turned to her with a smile and was met with a disapproving glance. "You should have declined his invitation. Atticus will disapprove." After a few seconds of silence, which was not filled by either Clarke or Bellamy, she sighted. "Well whatever. I will bring you to your room and assist you in creating a connection with your people."

Clarke watched her back when she followed her over the hallway. It had been a Council member who had given the invitation. It should be alright to take what was given. It did not go against the warning of Atticus and she could learn a lot by having a tour through the medical department. When they had entered their room and Malvera started connecting some devices she decided to stop worrying about the past decisions and focus on the task at hand. How to communicate with Madi and the other in a way that these people did not hear every word. One look at Bellamy gave her the impression that he was contemplating the same. He critically watched the actions of Malvera. He looked het her. "Raven should be here," he mouthed, and Clarke could not have agreed more. From the beginning the genius mechanic would have been the best possible edition to their duo. She could have assessed the technical superiority of these people far better then Clarke or Bellamy could ever hope to. Malvera seemed to have finished. She gestured at the two chairs in front of a display. "It works by Radio. Here in the building we have fiberglass connections and we have some wires connecting us with the most important farming and mining outposts and the research stations, but for the rest of the planet Radio must do for now. We are calling your station now. It should connect any second."

Clarke and Bellamy sat down and when Madis face appeared at the screen, Malvera excused herself and left the room. "Clarke!" The young Heda exclaimed. "We expected to hear from you hours ago. Are you alright?"

Clarke smiled fondly. _"Everything is good. Don´t worry about us."_ She answered in Trigedasleng _. "I don´t want them to listen and for now this is the only option we have for that. I think they have listening devices in our room._ The grounder language was very restricted in the technical area, but it had to do for now. _"Who is with you?"_ Clarke asked.

" _Indra, Raven, Echo and…"_ She hesitated for a short moment and the blush on her face was short and faint, but Clarke still noticed. _"Jordan."_ Instead of enquiring Clarke decided to keep it professional. _"You can translate later or do it so quietly that it is impossible to hear."_ She ordered. _"We were greeted friendly and are living in comfort. But we are not allowed to leave our room as the population here does not know about us. I think that is a rather bad sign so be ready for everything. They present themselves to be very opposed to violence, so all the warriors should keep there training out of sight. They are ruled by council which consists of the most able people of different categories. We talked today with the heads of Strategy, who is the leader, and the heads of Medicine, Law and Facility Management. They talked mostly about their society but also asked question. It seemed to me that they were not to happy about what they heard."_ She looked to Bellamy who contributed with his weak language skills.

" _Our not existing political system and no rule system they do not like. That we do not have system yet at all, because consisting of three clans, they do not like. But they still seemed happy about existence of us."_ Echo leaned over the shoulder of Madi and made a face to him which was clearly stating what she thought about the progress of her student. But her eyes were softer then Clarke had ever seen them.

" _It could definitely have been worse, but I think they have not decided yet, what to do with us. I think they expected something different when they helped us to get down here. I believe, they have second thoughts now."_

Madi looked at them critically, while Echo had leaned close to Raven and Jordan. With her face averted she quietly translated all that had been said. She was a spy after all. Raven who had been moving around on her seat constantly until then said some very fast words to her and Echo rolled her eyes before turning back to the screen.

" _The genius wants to know about the technical stuff."_

" _From what we have seen it´s like the status achieved before praimfaya. Meaning similar to the stuff from the arc or the other Eligius ship. But they were far better equipped as they were sent to start a new colony. They have an incredible building complex here, which holds their whole building. But otherwise I think they have been quite busy with survival as well, so the technical advance might be manageable. I think you would still hold your ground."_

After Echo finished translating Raven snorted and gave them a clear look of assured superiority.

" _You got an idea for safe communication?"_ Bellamy asked, and Echo answered for Raven. _"You still got our Radio? Use it somewhere safe and chose a changing frequency. Always the number of days since you went there and as second digit the number of letters in our names alphabetically. Meaning if you call tomorrow it would be 2 and 7 aka Bellamy. Understood?_

Bellamy nodded and fought the impulse to check for the Radio. It was their and it was better to not put some focus on it now, during the conversation.

" _But you think there is a realistic chance to share this planet with them?"_

Clarke smiled at her daughter. _"Yes, I do. I think the harder question will be, how to do it."_

They talked a bit more, but after some while, Madi looked at Echo and rose _. "She wants to talk a bit with Bellamy."_ She said, giving a wave to Clarke _. "See you tomorrow and take care. Love you"_ The others left with her and Clarke looked uncomfortably at the screen. Then she rose to. "I´ll be outside."

"Clarke you don´t have too it's probably very cold by now." The woman picked up the blanket from her bed and waved it at Bellamy, giving him a small smile. "Don´t worry." With that she left the room through to the balcony door.

He looked after her for a second, before turning back to the screen. When he saw Echos worried face he smiled. _"Hey there."_ She chuckled and smiled back. _"You´re good? How is it there? How is it going with Clarke?"_

" _We are fine. We just need time to talk about stuff. It is stiff but I think we will have progress. How is it with you?"_

Echo hesitated. I miss you a lot. She wanted to say that. I need you here. She wanted to say that. I worry about what the distance will do to us. She wanted to say that. But she didn´t. Grounder relationships did not work like that. You did not belong to each other If it was good for both you stayed together if not you went your separate ways. _"Everything is good. I am quite busy with setting up camp and trying to keep Jordan to be corrupted by Murphy. He is his charming self, but I think he kind of likes the kid. You know what is annoying? Raven and Shaw are constantly bantering and Murphy and Emori are also pretending to be fresh in love."_ An expression of melancholy had taken over Bellamys face. _"I would still like to see that."_

" _Glad to hear you miss your family,"_ Echo joked. _"I worried that you would forget us on your adventures with Clarke."_ He smiled at her absentminded while his gaze drifted to the Balcony door. "Yeah actually I think I should get back to her. We still have some stuff to discuss."

Echo hid the sad expression before it could arrive in her face. _"Of course, off with you to aid your princess."_ Bellamy gave her an irritated look. He could no remember the last time someone had called her that. Echo probably got it from their stories about their beginning on earth. Clarke has long stopped being a princess. Shed had turned into a queen and today…today he did not know, if even that title still fitted. He decided to ignore the comment. _"I love you alright. Give my greetings to the others."_ Echo nodded wondering about the long pause. _"I love you too. Be careful!"_ Bellamy smiled one last time, before cutting the connection. For a short moment he just stared at the screen. Then he got up and made his way over to the balcony door. While he did, he felt the weight coming back on his shoulders. Echo had the effect of lifting it, for making him forget about the world around him for a few moments.

He grabbed his blanket and opened the balcony door. Bellamy Blake did not make it easy for himself.


	6. One of the sunsets

**So here is a short one. I am still in spain but I will try to not have such a long gap till the next chapter. Finally some conversation between my two favourites. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Jacob Denness: Thanks for your comment! I am glad you enjoy it.**

 **Zouzou0517 Thanks for continuing to leave me a comment. They make me so happy. And yes, my inner fangirl wants more of that Bellamy as well** **I think protectiveness is one of his biggest personal traits.**

When he crossed the door step, Clarke, who was sitting with her back against the wall, turned her head towards him. „Hey there. "

He smiled, aware of the similarity with the beginning of his last conversation and sat down.

"It´s gotten quite cold." She did not look at him again, but he could still see a soft smile gracing her features. "I nearly don´t feel it with this view… Just look. The two suns have already been a spectacle to watch at our camp, but so high up…one sun goes down, the other still up…" Bellamy followed her gaze and for a solid five minutes neither of them spoke a word. He would have expected for the silence to become uncomfortable at some point, but it didn't. In the end it was Clarke who broke it.

"I was thinking a bit." She started hesitating and he looked at her encouraging. "We never really got to talk about…everything. Not just about what happened in the last few weeks, but also about who we are now. I don´t know if you want to …. I mean we certainly changed and…" She sighted and looked in to the distance. "I miss my best friend." She finally let out with a sight. It was the clearest she ever told him how much he meant to her. Now she felt vulnerable in a way she had not thought she could feel next to him.

Bellamy could not take his eyes from her and was trying to sort through the chaos in his head. This time the silence was stretching and he felt like it was a gap that got wider and wider the longer he waited. "I want that too!" The words jumped from his lips with an unwanted force, as if the where scared not to be able to jump over that rift. "I mean," he continued normally, when she finally looked at him with a careful and awaiting gaze, "we changed so much in that six years and we never got to catch up before we had to make decisions again, that we should not have had to make. I want to catch up! And.." he hesitated not knowing if it was a good idea to start with that topic first.

"I am sorry. I am really sorry to have taken the carefree life from Madi, that you had whished upon her. But I still believe it was the right thing to do." He held his breath, waiting for her reaction, prepared for everything. They just stared at each other for a second, then Clarke looked away. "I know. It´s not what I wanted for her. But I guess it was inevitable. It just hurt so much that you did it. The only person who I felt safe to entrust her to…. Somehow the betrayal by Lexa at mount weather felt like nothing, compared to that. She is everything for me." Clarke looked in his eyes again and he felt the truth of her words boring into him. "But still. I should not have left you. I regretted it, even while I did it. I just did not want to admit it because it felt like I was being ok with what you did. When I heard that you are alive…. I am just really glad that you are alright." He accepted it. Not just in his head but he felt a weight lifted from within. It had been necessary to speak about this. It was the closest they could get in leaving this period behind. He reached out and pressed her hand. His action was rewarded with one of Clarkes warm smiles, that where nowadays mostly reserved for Madi and she answered his touch. When he let go again both their postures visible relaxed and their gaze went out to the horizon, where one of the suns had disappeared. They also had to catch up on six years but everything had it´s own time. And now was not it.

A nod awoke them from their shared solitude and Clarke looked at him alarmed. "Oh shit I think we forgot the time." She jumped up and pressed the door knob. "That must be Pareus." Bellamy, much less in a haste got up as well and followed her back into the room. He stretched shortly to get the stiffness out of his long legs and let the blanket fall heedlessly on his bed. Clarke on the other side was nearly vibrating by excitement. "I can´t wait to see the medical facilities. There must be so many new possibilities on this planet with all his different natural resources." Bellamy smiled silently. He had always loved seeing Clarkes more carefree side. It was too rare. Even though he did not feel the same way, he made sure to follow her close up, when she went over to open the door. He might not be overly interested in the medical stuff, but he would for sure not be left here while she went out. Not matter how helpful that guy had been to them in the last few weeks.


	7. A foreign face

**Hey** **Sorry again for the wait. Thanks a lot for all the comments I was really happy about everyone of them!**

 **MoreOfALoner : I feel very similar about Bellarke and with Madi well yes you are right :D I just checked the ages and I guess I missed something there. Let´s say it´s a little crush on her side. I just felt he was younger according to the way he acted, and her older :D**

 **Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Some more of Pareus**

Pareus smiled broadly at them when he entered. After having realized that they could not open the door from the inside Clarke had stood a bit helpless in front of it. After a few seconds she decided to just answer the nod with calling for Pereus to come in and that did the trick.

„So are you two ready to go?"

Clarke nodded excited. „I really hope it will not cause any problems for you to take us." Pareus waved her doubts away. „Atticus worries too much. If the decision was up to me all of our people would be able to welcome you already. But don´t worry. We will put it to a vote at the next meeting the day after tomorrow. From then on, you will be able to explorer our beautiful home freely."

They followed him through the door where Malvera was standing, still not looking very happy. "What will happened if they vote against us?" Bellamy asked carefully. Pareus smiled at him. "Don´t worry. It won´t happen. It would be crazy to not take this opportunity. We can use every addition to our gene pool that we can get. Malveras face flinched as if she had just bitten into something sour, but she kept quiet.

They followed Pareus through the hallway and while Clarke kept the conversation going, Bellamy pondered over his words. Actually, it was not surprising that they might be in need of more variety. Without it, sicknesses and deformation were more prone to happen. Their mission had not been equipped with additional genetic material, as follow up exchanges had been planned. It was only natural, that Pareus as the head of Medicine, was especially aware of that problematic and it was a big beneficial argument for wanting them on this planet. The problem that Bellamy saw with this new information was, that they had no idea about the topic of this vote. Would it be, if they were allowed to stay here? If their people could stay at the planet? If their relationship would be peaceful or if they would be only used as gene resources…. Bellamy was stopped in his darkening thoughts by Malveras voice.

"I wondered if all of your people are speaking the same language." He looked at her a bit confused. Surely she knew that they had already spoken a different language. After a few seconds he realized that if she had asked it any other way, then she would have shown outright that they were spying on Clarke and him. "Hm, yeah. On earth they developed a different language in the years that we were on the Arc."

Malvera smiled. "From which language was it developed? Is it based on English? Or some mixture?"

Bellamy tried his best to keep his face from showing his annoyance with this obvious attempt. "I don´t really know anything about it. What about you? You have a different language?"

Malvera showed no sign of disappointment with his reluctance but answered amiable. "No. But of course the English changed a bit. We have some additional words for things, that did not exist on earth but in general it stayed pretty much the same. Can you teach me some words of your language?"

"I was on the Arc. English is my native language. Just as yours." He was saved from further interrogation by their arrival to a slightly bigger door. Pareus lifted his hands in a widespread movement, looking like a magician ready to show his biggest trick.

"May I present the Medical division of Las Estrellas!" He pressed his hands on the side screen and the door opened. "I will show you the hospital area next week. For today the research section must be sufficient. Here we do our best to assure the long-lasting health of our population and improve all methods of treatment. One of our focusses is the usage of the local flora and fauna for medical purposes. It is fascinating how the resources here can be used to improve the human system which is actually a foreign system to this planet. In biological terms we are parasites, that came in this ecosystem." He chuckled, and Clarke seemed to be amused as well. "Come here." Pareus led them in one of the smaller laboratories. He took a bottle out of a cupboard and gave it to Clarke. "Smell it."

Clarke opened it up at put her hands over it, waving carefully to get the smell to reach her nose. Pareus watched her with a small smile. "I see you are not new to the chemical science."  
Clarke smiled back and gave the bottle to Bellamy, who asked for an explanation first, before smelling on it. "It´s the extract from a plant called Cruxcicus. It´s a perfect anaesthetic. We discovered it when we started to run low. It can be taken in orally and the effects are more reliable than with the one we had on earth." Bellamy gave the bottle back carefully and Pareus showed them the plant of origin, which Clarke seemed to eat with her eyes. Bellamy was sure that she mesmerized it, to draw it later and show it to her mother and Jackson. The next hour they spent wandering around in the empty laboratories and Pareus seemed to be delighted with the constant stream of questions coming from Clarke. Even though Bellamy often could not follow the conversation he tried to appear interested to evade Malveras questions concerning Trigedasleng. But he felt the tiredness coming up. It had been a long day filled with new impressions.

When Malvera saw him hiding a yawn she piped up. "I think that is enough for today. Don't you Pareus." The man, who had been in the middle of an animated discussion with Clarke, looked at Malvera with a frown, but then smiled and nodded. "Maybe you are right. It is quite late. I will stay a bit in here so please guide them back." He smiled at both of them and softly put a hand on Clarkes shoulder. "It was a real pleasure to talk with you. It is always nice to exchange ones knowledge with those who appreciate it." Clarke managed to not blush like a little girl, but could not keep a flattered expression from entering her face. "Thank you for the tour. It was fascinating."

Bellamy decided that the source of his current annoyance was him being ignored quite openly and not the fact, that this guy was quite obviously smitten with Clarke.  
They were guided back to their quarters and Malvera, who had given up on Bellamy, tried her luck with Clarke. When the young woman gave a similar answer, she was obviously not to happy, but did not push the matter. Instead when she said her goodbyes to them, she put on a bright smile again and whished them a very pleasant first night in Las Estrellas. When the door closed behind her Bellamy sought Clarkes eyes. "How long do you think we have, until they are able to understand it?" Clarke shrugged her shoulders. "I really have no idea… let´s worry about it tomorrow alright. I haven´t realized how tired I am, but now I feel like I can´t even think anymore."

Bellamy smiled. "Well than the bathroom is yours." He imitated a small bow and a flourish and got a tired smile from Clarke as a reward. After his friend had vanished through the door, he took of his shoes and let himself fall onto the bed. He was extremely tired himself. He would just close his eyes for a bit until Clarke was finished.

When Clarke got back into the room she was greeted by soft snoring. She chuckled quietly and went over to Bellamys bed. Clarke looked at his sleeping form and her gaze was drawn to his face. Sleeping like this, he looked even more foreign to her nowadays then awake. Maybe it was because she could not see his eyes this way. In all those years without him it had been that, what had been clearest in her memory. His eyes that bore into her. That seemed to know her better than anyone else. That challenged her, questioned her, comforted her. Eyes in which she could even now still see a piece of her soul. The second thing that she had remembered best was his voice Maybe because he had sometimes imagined him answering to her calls.

From the sleeping man in front of her now, she felt a weird distance. Clarke felt the urge to touch the line of his face. To mesmerize them, as she had done with the plant earlier. To make this face of the new Bellamy less foreign to her. But she didn´t. Instead she took the blanket which he had left at the side so carelessly earlier and pulled it over him. Maybe he would want her to wake him, but somehow, she did not want to disturb the peaceful expression on his face. It was rare enough.

She turned around to slip into her own bed. It had certainly not been a boring day. And it could have gone worse. Compared to their starts with other civilisations in the past this beginning was very civilized and seemed promising enough. In two days, they would know more about where they stood with these people. Until then there was not much they could do, besides trying to appear harmless and peaceful. It would not do, to lie about their history, but telling it in all it´s glory would definitely not improve the impression these people had of them.


	8. The six years

**Thanks for the comments!** **And sorry for the delay again. I am back from spain so from now on I´ll be faster hopefully ;) But here is an extra long chapter for you guys and finally some Bellamy and Clarke talk :D**

The next morning brought a slight amusement to Clarke as she got to experience first-hand that a Bellamy Blake, who had slept in his clothes, was not a morning person. Her cheerful good morning was greeted with a nearly threatening grumble before her companion vanished into the bathroom.

Clarke, who did not feel the need to shower again, put her clothes on and then went outside. She was just in time to greet the second sunrise which was only slightly less magnificent than the sunset yesterday. On this planet the maximum length of darkness was 6 hours. At some places at some time there was always a sun in the sky. This was at least the calculations that Raven had told them about. They still had a lot to experience in their new life. Clarke was not a scientist and even though the two suns fascinated her, she was glad that she could leave the less romantic parts of them to Raven and the others. She quite happily settled for the view of it and to deal with the results for their life, through their existence.

When Bellamy came out of the bathroom again he had shaved, and his beard had been reduced to a three-day beard which looked quite good on him. "Breakfast is served." Clarke said cheerful pointing at the table full of food which had arrived just a few minutes ago with the help of Malvera. Bellamy threw his towel on the bed as thoughtless as he had done with his blanket yesterday and sniffed.

"What is that?" Clarke had already sat down and smiled because only a few minutes ago, she had been drawn to the same scent. It was mouth watering and smelled sweet, salty and warm. If it was even possible for a smell to be warm. She passed a small yellowish object to Bellamy which was only on of many in a red basket. "Malvera said it´s some kind of bread It´s quite different from what we called bread on the arc. But it´s probably closer to what our ancestors ate. I wanted to wait for you with the eating, but it was quite hard." She took a small bun herself and smelled it with her eyes closed. "Bellamy observed her amused and grinned. "Well then, together shall we?" Clarke opened her eyes and chuckled, the glint in her eyes telling him that she got the reference. Instead of answering she took a big bite and Bellamy, who wanted to do the same, was for a short moment stopped in his track by the soft humming moan that slipped out of his companions' mouth. He raised on eyebrow but then decided, to let her have her bliss without a sarcastic comment from his side. He rather took a bite himself. He couldn´t blame her. This thing was incredibly good!

They finished their breakfast in joined bliss and little talking and were joined by Malvera directly after they had stopped eating. She informed them that after they had met Atticus and the Heads of Medicine, Law and Facility Management yesterday, they would today meet the other 5. First the heads of Information Technology, Mechanical Engineering and Electrical Engineering and after that the Heads of Planet Science and Mining.

The first meeting was disastrous. Clarke and Bellamy could not answer a single question to the satisfaction of the heads, which was frustrating for both sides. It was not, that they both knew nothing about technology and engineering. It was just that they did not know nearly enough to have a meaningful conversation about it with professionals. In the end the three of them seemed to conclude that the technology used by them was far superior to the ones of the newcomers. It seemed to be the result that they have wanted, so there was at least one good outcome of the two-hour talk. When they said their goodbyes, Lorelei, the head of Information Technology requested that they would get a screen call with one of the newcomers professionals, for going into technological details. Clarke had difficulties hiding her relief and happily agreed. She had no doubt that Raven would be able to handle all three of them. Her belief in what that woman was capable of had no limits.

The lunch break was short but filled with delicious food and the second talk was much more interesting for both parties. The head of mining was especially interested in the mining facilities on the ship and on how many experienced miners were in their crew. The planet science head asked them near to nothing but loved to talk about his topic, which Clarke and Bellamy encouraged with a lot of questions. They learnt more about the movements of the two sun and the results of it on human life. He also cut the topic of unusual natural phenomena's, but Bellamy interrupted him sharply when he reached the topic of dangerous storms that swirled little fragments around which cut the skin like glass. It was also the reason why the balconies were sometimes closed and why this city had such a special from and only consisted out of one building.

"Are those storms also happening where our people are making camp?" Loras, an elderly guy around the age of 50 smiled benevolent. "No in that area there are just a heavy flooding but only once a year and the next one is only in a few months. We picked that place for you because the nature there is one of the more predictable ones."

"So it is not a good place to make a long term settlement?" Clarke tried to dig deeper.

"I would not recommend it", Loras answered. "But don´t worry about it. I will assist you in finding a better place if that is the decision of the counsel tomorrow." Clarke and Bellamy exchanged a quick look. Another proof that their situation right now was not quite settled. But at least Loras seemed to be fairly certain that the counsel would make its decision in their favour.

He gave them some further information until he was interrupted by Malvera who pointed out that they had an appointment with Atticus now and would after that have a free evening. The talk with the strategy head was the hardest one of the day and Clarke could not shake of the feeling that they were constantly tested. They even had dinner in the middle of the talk as it took longer than planned. When Atticus left them in their room he informed them that there would be a dinner tomorrow to honour their arrival and to inform them about the decisions of the council.

When finally, by themselves the two friends fled to the Balcony, they only place they felt safe from overhearing. "I didn´t think it would be a question, if we could stay at all. I mean what do they want to do. Force us back into the spaceship and set an automated destination?"

Clarke leaned her head back against the wall an closed her eyes. The day had been exhausting again. "I don´t know. And right now, I also don´t really want to worry about it. We can´t do anything till tomorrow evening."

Bellamy sat down next to her and tried to relax as well. All this sitting around and talking was not what he felt comfortable with. He wanted to do something, to jump into action, to be able to actively form their fate. But for now, Clarke was right. There was nothing to do. "But we should tell the others that we are definitely not staying permanently in that spot."

"Mhh yeah. Let´s call them in a bit." A comfortable silence stretched between them, but after a few minutes Bellamy grew restless again. When Clarke felt him moving around next to her she smiled a bit and turned her head towards him. "Tell me about the Arc. Tell me what you guys did each day to keep yourself occupied." "And to keep us from thinking about the next delicious Algee meal." Bellamy joked and Clarke who thought about Monty and Harper smiled sadly.

The next one and a half hours were filled with stories. Bellamy was a talented narrator and without the other being here Clarke also started to get to know Raven, Murphy again. She was also introduced to the fun and playful sides of Echo and of Emoris dedication to becoming useful and protecting her first real family.

At some point he got more serious. The beginning had been hard, he told her. They had an immersive time pressure to get everything working. There where new life-threatening problems each day and survival had been the main objective of each day. After some while, this had changed and they started to slip into routines to keep themselves busy. "Actually, the beginning of that time was the worst. When I was not needed anymore all the time to keep us alive I started thinking about stuff. About Octavia and the people in the bunker, about if we would be able to get down again, about you….I knew I should not feel guilty, that you would not have wanted me too but I couldn´t help it. I was asking myself why I did not go to that tower. Why I let you go alone. If there could have been a way to prevent it. Why I did not take this prediction of your mom more seriously…. I was pretty bad company for the other for some month. Raven helped me a lot in that time. She felt similar as she had been the one to sent you to that tower. After some time the pain got numb and we started to look forward again. From then on it went uphill and actually we had quite some good years up there. But sometimes even with those six it felt lonely. For all of us. "

Bellamy stopped and his track and glanced at Clarke. "Sorry… I guess I don´t even know what that means compared to you." Clarke met his gaze only for a short moment before she evaded it. "Madi told me you know? That you called me on the radio. We didn´t hear you."

Clarke made sure to keep her gaze straight towards the horizon. "Yeah I guess I messed up with the radio fixing. I hoped that I did for six years. Because the other conclusion were worse. I guess I didn´t kept calling because I hoped to get through one day. I kept calling to keep myself sane. To pretend that I was talking to another human being…" She stopped. "Well I found Madi and after that life down there was pretty good too."

Bellamy frowned. "That´s all I get? Your plan of getting to know each other is not going to work this way you know?"

Clarke wanted to draw back as an answer to his slightly aggressive tone but forced herself not to. He was right. She could not expect him to open up and tell her about the last six years and not do the same. He had showed her his pain and anxiousness. She had felt it and knew he did not like to show this vulnerability of his to anyone. But he had done it and now it was only fair that Clarke should try to do the same.

"I don´t really remember much of the first few days. Just that I was in a lot of pain. But it was that kind of pain, that your brain makes sure you don´t remember. I was pretty certain that I would not survive, but I was not ready to give up. I fled to the lab anyways and after some days of pain, I woke up one day and felt better than before. I guess that was the moment I realized I would not die. It´s the first moment I really remember. I needed some time to regenerate, to equip myself and finally to dig my way out of the lab. I had a plan you know. I wanted to go to the bunker. Join my mum there. But when I found the rover and was finally ready to make the journey, disappointment awaited me. I tried to dig them out. I stayed there for weeks but in the end I had to accept that it was not possible. That was the second moment, which is really imprinted in my mind. The moment I realized that I would have to spent at least five years alone. Time until than had been hard but with this…" She stopped and took a shaking breath. Bellamy did not urge her. He tried to imagine having that knowledge and could not fathom it.

When Clarke started to talk again her voice did not sound like herself. "I knew I needed to find natural resources to survive. Water, food anything. It got harder and harder to motivate myself to go on, to keep searching. And one point I had no answer when I asked myself why I tried so hard to survive. I was ready to give up. I had a gun." She stopped and was very careful not to look at Bellamy. The young man felt like his world had been shattered. Clarke never gave up. Never. He could not believe that it had been that close. That she could have been in a position where she wanted to take her own life. It made him realize how devastated she must have been. How hopeless her situation must have looked to her? "Fuck" he muttered because there was nothing else he could say. Clarke chuckled softly and finally looked at him again. "Yep fuck life, was the sentiment. It was an act of final stubbornness. I would not let earth kill me. If it was to happen I was going to do it myself…. Obviously, I did not do it. That moment made me wonder if there is a god after all. I saw a bird. It was one of the first living things I had seen since the fire storm. I killed it."

She paused again looking at him waiting to see his reaction, but he kept a straight face. He was neither surprised nor shocked. It was what he would have done too. "After that I knew there had to be a place fit for survival. And I found the green valley. From then on everything got better. I knew that I could survive and when I found Madi or better she found me, life turned well again. It was a bit difficult in the beginning. She thought I was a flamekeeper and was traumatized by the death of everyone around her. This scar," she pulled up the trousers at her right leg, "I got from our first encounter. She was so fierce. But after some time, she opened up to me and we built a life for us down there. I still kept calling you everyday though. I guess I did it to talk about stuff I could not talk with Madi. She was a child after all. Still is. She is the best thing that happened to me in my life, but I still kind of missed the presence of another adult." She looked over at him. "When I heard your voice for the first time again it made up for all the times that I didn´t." Bellamy just stared at her. The feelings in this sentence were intense. With Clarke it always was. She was not a spark, she was blazing flame.

"I would have done everything back then to get you away from them. I could not believe that you are alive. I thought you were dead. We even did a memorial day every year for you."

Clarke shuddered and broke the eye contact. "Charming. I am sure Murphy cried the most. Or was it Echo or Emori. " Bellamy looked at her scolding. "I think you underestimate Murphy. He is sometimes pretty single minded and cares mostly about himself but Emori meant everything to him and I think he still feels like he owes you for giving up your suit to her. And Emori even wanted to wait for you when all of us already had given up."

Clarke looked a taken a back. "Sorry I didn´t mean it like that. It´s just a weird thought that you had a memorial for me." Bellamy settled down again and nodded.

"A long time ago you closed a dropship door in front of me, thinking I would die out there. We did not have the connection we have now back then but still… I did it too. And it was the hardest thing I´ve done in my whole life. I know there was no other way." He continued fast before she could say anything. "But it broke something inside me and I can´t build myself up like that again. I just can´t. That's why I would have rather died on earth then leave the others there. "

A tear rolled over Clarkes check and glistered in the light of the descending sun. "I wondered you know. If I could have done it. Closed the door on you again. To save Madi to save everyone inside."

He looked at her waiting, accepting every answer because between the two of them judging was impossible by now. "I don´t know. I really don´t know."

He nodded in agreement. "Maybe we made enough hard choices. Everyone gets tired of routine." Clarke chuckled and his statement lighted the mood as planned. Suddenly he felt her head drop on his shoulder and her body nestling closer to his frame. He settled his own head on hers and it felt completely natural. He closed his eyes and just listened to the wind and Clarkes calm breathing.

"You still got to tell me more about your time with Madi." He murmured. Clarke smiled. "Yeah and you need to tell me more about the exciting daily adventures of space kru. But maybe tomorrow. Let´s call the others. They probably already started to worry. We stayed out here much longer then anticipated." She lifted her head slowly and send a small nearly shy smile his way. "Thanks for pressing me. I think I needed it too. To tell this stuff to someone. I feel lighter now." She stood up and made her way inside. Bellamy followed her slowly. He had needed to hear her story. But his heart felt heavier than before. He would need some more time to process that this incredible strong woman had nearly taken her own life. It was something he could not just wrap his head around in a few hours. He closed the balcony door and made his way over to the Telescreen where Clarke was already busy with initiating the connection.


	9. Clarke times two

**Zouzou0517 and** **Jacob Denness thanks a lot for the reviews. Every single one motivates me a lot. So please keep leaving some for me to enjoy and learn from.**

 **From the next chapter on we will have some more action in this story. I promise. Until now it has been a lot of talking. But I guess that's what ambassadors do ;)**

 **Well however, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am curious what you think about my assessment of how Clarke was seen by Bellamy during their years apart.**

When the connection set in Madis whole face filled the screen. „Clarke!" Bellamy saw the motherly smile appear an Clarkes face that only the young Nightblood could create. „Hey little one." Madi starred at them for a second before moving away from the screen. „Why are you so late. We were worried sick." Clarke tried too look ashamed and managed it nearly. „Sorry Madi we were a bit occupied. But everything is good." After this initial greeting she changed into Trigedasleng again. _„How are things with you? Everything good_?" Madi smiled as well now that her urgent need to know her most important person was safe was satisfied. _„We are making some progress. We are especially trying to get the two clans closer together. Sometimes I have the feeling the miners would prefer to just take of in the woods and only the foreignness of this world keeps them from doing so. But some of them also started to try to mix with some of One Cru. I guess that's a good sign. Besides that we are trying to work on the camp and figure out how to deal with all of this…"_ She hesitated and glanced over her shoulder were probably at least Indra and Raven must be. _"The grounders naturally accept me as a leader. It´s sometimes even a bit scary how ready they are to accept everything I say. With the miners well…. They just see a kid and I guess it is difficult for them to wrap their head around it."_

Clarke sighted and Bellamy felt a pang of guilt. He had put Madi into this. _"You are a child, but you have the memories of many years. They will need to understand that. And regarding the total obedience of the grounders. It will not stay like this. They are like that now because they feel like you saved them and people in terrible situations turn to religion, but they will start to challenge you soon enough."_

" _Well thanks Clarke now I feel better."_ Madi grinned teasingly and Clarke chuckled. " _Have some respect you!"_ Bellamy, who felt like he was intruding in a private moment slowly moved to stand up but Clarkes light touch on his arm stopped him and he sat back down again. _"We need to keep it short to not give them to much to work with for figuring out our language. They will have a meeting tomorrow to decide what to do with us. And one thing we found out for sure is that we will not be able to stay at the place where we are now permanently. There is some natural disaster happening once a year. So don´t put too much effort on the place. For now …."_ Clarke hesitated and reformed the advice she wanted to give into a more advisory tone. " _It might be good to focus on the uniting of our people. And try to stay close together until we know what will happen. I don´t think that they mean to harm us. They at least pretend to be very peaceful. But we have not seen enough of it all to really analyse that."_ Madi nodded seriously and Clarke continued. " _Tomorrow we will know more. It might get a bit late until we can call in. There is a dinner of some kind planned. Is Raven there with you?"_

Madi turned around but she did not need to say anything. Raven moved up next to her with her trademarked Raven smirk on her face. " Hey there mighty ambassadors. How is it going?" Bellamys face lightened up when he saw her and he leaned in closer as well. "Being awesome what else." Raven chuckled and Clarke took it upon her to turn the conversation serious again. "The technology leaders here would like to have a word with our professionals. _You think you can bring up a team of two or three people who know enough to look like experts when they are with you?"_

Madi translated the last sentence quietly into Ravens ear and Ravens smirked. "Sure, we will manage. What disciplines?" "Information Technology and Mechanical and Electrical Engineering." Bellamy answered this time. "They asked to talk with you tomorrow morning. It might be important for the complete outcome." Raven sobered up visibly. " _I got this."_ She answered in her weak Trigedasleng. Bellamy smiled at her. "I know."

They spent the rest of the call, talking about what was going on in the camp and Clarke and Bellamy filled them in about what they had learned today. In the end Clarke got some private time with her daughter before they terminated the call.

"You miss her?" Clarke looked over at Bellamy. "Yes. She has so much on her plate right now and it just feels wrong to not be by her side. Otherwise," she hesitated," it might be that I am a bit overprotective and with her carrying the flame and all this might sometimes create more harm than good."

Bellamy mustered her, surprised by so much honesty. "I think that comes with being a mum or a parent in general." Clarke smiled at him and sighted. "Yes I guess. It hurts but it might be good for both of us that she gets the chance to stand on her own feet without me hovering over her all the time."

"I think you are right." Bellamy gave her an encouraging smile. "And don´t worry too much. She has enough people around her who would be willing to die for her." Clarke smirked. "Sometimes that's what I am worried about. That all of this goes to her head. Power can change you. Especially when you are not ready for it." It took two seconds for her to realize what she just said, and a slightly panicked expression was visible on her face. She opened her mouth but did not find the right words to say. Bellamy sighted and smiled at her sadly. "Don´t worry. We don´t have to dance around it." He let himself fall on his bed and Clarke seated herself next to him with her arms around her knees.

"When you told me that you poisoned her I could not believe it at first. Your sister had always been first…. I think I did not show how much I valued what you did. Everything in my head was centred around Madi at that time."

Bellamy lay with his upper body on the bed and had his eyes close. But she saw how small wrinkles formed on his forehead. "I could not believe what she had become. I tried to talk her out of it one last time but when I realized she really planned to kill you…" He stopped and took a deep breath. "Later I told myself I did it to protect her from herself. But I believe at that moment I just realized that this was something I could not let happen. Not after what you did. Not after realizing you were still alive. Not even for my sister." His eyes were still closed.

"And shortly after I was willing to let it happen." Clarkes word were not more than a whisper. Bellamy opened his eyes and looked at her frame next to him. She seemed small, the way she sat on the edge of the bed, the arms slung around her legs and her chin resting on her knees. Small and vulnerable.

"It was different for you. Our relationship was unbalanced back then. I owed you my life, we all did. In six years of believing you dead, you became some hero figure, our saviour. For you I was the guy who left."

Clarke lifted her head to protest but Bellamy waved her off with his hands. "I would say we evened the playing field again. I prefer the human and living Clarke anyways."

Clarke chuckled and stood up. Maybe it was enough deep talk for one day. "Happy to hear that. I prefer myself being alive as well. I´ll get ready first."

Bellamy smiled without opening his eyes again and listened to her detaching steps. He had just said what had been in his mind but there was a deeper truth behind his words just now that he also just realized. Clarke had been slowly transformed from the girl, that had been his friend, his partner, often enough his opponent in discussions and opinions, a person who messed up, into an idea of a person. A hero to be thankful to, an idol to live up to. He could not really remember, when it had taken place, but it was not a rare thing to happen, when someone died. Or who was at least thought to be dead.

Finding her alive and without time to get used to the flawed human being that was Clarke Griffin, including her shifted priorities, it had been nearly impossible to fit those two pictures into one person. In all their interactions there had been some unfamiliar imbalance. Bellamy had felt inferior in some subconscious way. The moment he realized that she left him there to die, had been the moment, when that picture shattered. He knew she was angry at him. But the holy Clarke in his head would still not have accepted his death. Back than he was pissed enough about it, that he thought he did not care for her anymore. Now he realized, that it might have been the necessary thing to make him able to see the real Clarke again and to put them back where they belonged. At eye level.

When Clarke returned from the bathroom she hesitated on the way to her bed and seemed to contemplate, if she should say something. Clearly, she had also used the time for thinking. "You should talk to her you know…Octavia I mean. She needs her brother now more than ever."

Bellamy sat up and Clarkes worried look showed him that she was scared to have crossed a border. He sighted. "I know. I kept away because I don´t know how, not because I don´t want to." Clarke smiled sadly. "Sometimes it gets harder the longer you wait." She went over to her bed and Bellamy took her place in the bathroom, which enough thoughts in his head to last multiple showers.

When he came back Clarke was already fast asleep. He still murmured a quiet good night to the room before getting comfortable himself. Tomorrow they would finally know more about what the intention of their civil hosts was.


	10. Unusually uneventful

**Regarding this chapter. I promised some action and for expectations management sake I need to say: I did not deliver. Got tangled up in the talking again. I hope you still enjoy it and you can look forward to the big decision dinner party in the next chapter.**

 **Thanks for the reviews again. They really keep me motivated** **Zouzou0517 you are right with Echo. I just feel that they are in a relationship where they don´t need to see each other every day. I am really curious to discover the Clarke/Bellamy/Echo dynamic and I hope we get there at one point. I think it could be really interesting.**

The next day was unusual uneventful. After the breakfast Clarke and Bellamy watched the interaction between Raven and her chosen ones and the three heads. Afterwards Malvera brought them some festive outfits that they should choose from and informed them, that she would pick them up at 6 and that they would have free time until then. When she asked if they wished for something to spent their time on, Clarke asked for drawing materials and Bellamy for books. They passed the time in comfortable silence. Sometimes Bellamy would read a passage he liked aloud to Clarke and she showed him her drawings of the plants that Pareus had showed them and of the people, they had met here. In between they shared stories of the last six years. None of them felt like talking about the dinner or the possible outcomes of it. In total it was a new and unsettling scenario for them. To be together and not have anything pressing to attend to. No one to save, nothing to fight for. In the afternoon Clarke had a short chat with Madi and then switched places so Bellamy could talk to Echo for a bit. He enjoyed hearing her slightly sarcastic portrayal of the happenings in the camp. _"Listen, Madi told me that tonight there will be a decision. Don´t risk anything. Come home if that is what they decide. We will find another way together. And if Clarke tries anything fishy, knock her out._ " Bellamy chuckled and Clarke who was sitting in the chair opposite from him with her drawing board in her hands rolled her eyes. _"Don´t worry I got her tamed."_ He looked at the girl opposite from him to see her reaction, but a raised eyebrow was all he got.

" _She is there I take."_ Hearing Echos unfamiliar tone he put his focus back to the screen. _"Yes I thought she would like to hear what is going on in the camp, but I can use the headphones if you prefer it."_

Echo sighted. _"No it´s alright. Just take care and come home soon….both of you."_ Bellamy smiled at her and wished that he could be there to ease the frown on her forehead with his fingers. _"You always worry to much. Concentrate on your tasks over there. We will be fine here."_

Echo gave him a sad smile and nodded reluctantly. _"Well I guess it´s goodbye then."_

" _Not for long. You guys will hear from us directly after the dinner. See you later."_ Bellamy cut the connection and looked up to meet Clarkes pensively gaze. "What?"

She hurriedly looked down at her drawing again but then seemed to reconsider. "Want to enjoy the view before we get ready for dinner." Bellamy shrugged his shoulders and followed her on the Balcony, wondering what this was about. It took a considerable amount of time for Clarke to ask what she wanted to know. "How did it happen, you and Echo. I mean no offence, you guys seem to be good together…I was just…" She stopped abruptly. "You can tell me if it´s none of my business."

Bellamy leaned next to her on the balustrade and smiled down at her nervous face. "Why so shy?" He teased her. "It was actually a surprise to me too. I mean, I had real trust issues with her in the beginning and avoided her whenever possible, but well. Seven people is not a lot and the others were not as averse as I was. I got to know her really for the first time and well.. We kept each other sane up there. She helped me a lot in dealing with your…" he hesitated, " death. She had the benefit of not being so close to the subject."

"Glad my death could be of use to your personal life," Clarke unpacked her black humour and Bellamy, unsure how to take that statement, glanced down at her face. When he saw the glimmer in her eyes, he relaxed visibly. "You should get to know her better. You two are not so different."

Clarke smiled at him. "Well, when we really get to live in peace here I will have a girls night with her Raven and Emori. Pinky promise. " Bellamy chuckled and a very interesting scene started playing in his mind. His amusement was interrupted by Clarkes next sentence. "How will we act if we get bad news tonight?" He sighted and put his chin on his hands. "Depends on how bad they are. Let´s try to keep calm and work with the moment." Clarke sighted heavily but nodded. " I guess that's the only thing we can do." She straightened up. "Well, I´ll start getting ready. Malvera put three fancy dresses in the bathroom for me. Seems that the dinner will be quite a formal event tonight."

Bellamy turned around and leaned with his back on the balcony. "I would forgo the war paint this time if I were you." He called after her. Clarke who immediately knew, which event he was referring to, turned her head around. "I would forgo the machine gun this time if I were you." She shot back at him before disappearing in the room. Bellamy chuckled again and was surprised to find after a minute still a smile on his face. He had not felt so comfortable talking with Clarke since he came back from the Arc. Finally, it didn´t feel like they were walking on glass that could break under their feet any second. He smiled contently and went back inside as well. He could still do some more reading before Clarke was finished.

When Clarke came out of the bathroom, she stopped awkwardly in her tracks when she saw Bellamy´s surprised look. Then she straightened up. "Those fabrics are quite differently to what we are used to, but I rather like it." He stood up and crossed the space between them. With a wondering look on his face he took the fabric of her skirt between his fingers and rubbed it slightly. "It´s so smooth and flowing." Clarke smiled up at him. "You got a rather boring suit." He looked down and the wonder on his face was replaced by a smirk. "Maybe I should wear one of your dresses than." Clarke chuckled. "I won´t stop you." He let go of her dress and went towards the bathroom. "You look beautiful by the way." He called over to her before he entered it. Clarke stared at the door for a few moments. Then she sighted deeply. It was not supposed to disturb her like that. It was just that Bellamy had never said anything about her looks. At least not that she could remember. It was probably just a joke. She looked in one of the big mirrors on the wall. Tonight, this dress had to be her amour. And the battlefield a dinner table. She forced the memory of the peace meeting with Lexa away that had escalated so quickly. This time would be different!

When Bellamy was also ready they sat down at the chairs and waited for Malvera to come and pick them up. Bellamy looked rather good in a suit, even though it made him look even more unfamiliar to her. "I feel like a person out of those old movies we had on the arc." He murmured and picked on his jacket. Clarke smiled. "Well if anything goes wrong tonight I´ll keep to the script. Scream, faint and be saved by my valiant knight."

The good little knight, by his queens' side. Bellamy forced Ravens or Alis word back into the depths of his memory where they belonged and forced a smile as an answer.

In this moment there was a soft knock on the door and Malvera entered. She wore a black controversial dress and her hair was tightly pulled back. "You two are ready?" She smiled warmly. "The way you look now you would fit right in here."

Bellamy could not hide an irritated look but Clarke managed to accept the compliment with a polite smile. She stood up and allowed herself for a moment, to enjoy the feeling of the smooth fabric wavering around her legs. Bellamy stood up as well and they followed Malvera through some hallways until they stopped in front of another door. Malvera turned around to them. "Don´t be nervous. All decisions have already been made. Just try to enjoy the evening." Clarke nodded and searched for a short moment Bellamys eyes to exchange a look of assurance. They were in this together. Whatever came there way, they would handle it. Malvera opened the door and let them step in first.


	11. To peace

**Hey there** **The scene with which this chapter starts just popped up in my mind and I felt like it belonged in this story. Don´t worry. We will join Clarke and Bellamy in time for dinner;)**

 **From now on this story will accelerate a bit. Let me know if you like it.**

„Hey there." Echo flinched startled and looked over her shoulder towards Raven, who was leaning in the door frame. Since the call with Bellamy had ended a few seconds ago, the young warrior had sat still, staring at the black screen in front of her. Feeling a bit caught she stood up hurriedly. "What´s up?"

Raven smiled and pushed herself from the doorframe into a standing position. "Up for a training fight? I feel like I am losing my skills." Echo snorted while she walked past Raven though the door. "What skills." She answered teasingly. "Sure let´s give it a go."

They walked to the training area and chose an empty room. Raven closed the door and after taking of the outer layer of clothes they got ready. All the while they talked about shallow topics. Like Ravens relationship with Shawn, which went great, Murphies and Emoris new found closeness or how Jordan got used to his new reality, stumbling through everyday life like a toddler.

When they took positions in the opposite corners of the room Ravens tone suddenly changed. "You didn´t really look happy after the call." Echo raised an eyebrow. "Trying to distract me to win? Won´t work." She launched herself at Raven and after some quick exchanges of attack and defence both withdrew. "Clarke is my friend. But you are like my sister by now. I know there is something going on in your head and I know those two better than you. Let me in." Raven was the one starting the attack now but Echo reacted fast and avoided the launch. They circled each other. Eyes fixed on the opponent. "You always knew they had a special relationship. Even during our time in space she never really left his heart." Raven knew exactly that she put her finger in a wound with this, but she needed Echo to speak up. She had been odd ever since they woke up and Bellamy and Clarke, awake for some days, had already stood side by side introducing them to the new planet.

Echo attacked this time with hard and heavy hits that Raven could not always evade completely. After Raven went down Echo drew back. "Of course I knew!" She spitted out fired up. "But we believed her to be dead. When we came down to earth I did not think that she might pop up again, like a snowdrop after winter." Raven raised her hands defensively while getting off the ground. "Hey I don´t judge. That you and Bellamy found each other up there was the best that could have happened for both of you! I never thought you to be the jealous type. Why are you so worried?"

"I AM NOT WORRIED." Echo said with a pressed voice launching a hit at Raven with every word. The mechanic could dodge them easily this time. The warriors aim was off. She stepped to the side and brought Echo down. Fast she kneeled on her back and held her down with her arm turned on her back. " Yeah sure…. You know Clarke is not the man stealing type, at least not intentionally. I´ve got testimony for that. " She caught the glimpse of a movement in the corner of her eye but she was too late. In the next second it was herself with her face pressed against the floor. "I don´t understand him. Why was it so easy for him to forgive and forget? He poisoned his fucking sister for her and she leaves him to die." Echos voice sounded more frustrated now than angry and Raven smiled at the floor. Finally she got her to talk. "Because he understands her." She said softly. "You cannot hate someone for long who you really understand." She felt Echos grip loosening up a bit, while her opponent contemplated her words and Raven used this to free herself. After some more seconds of both fighting for the upper hand they stared at each other with a meter of floor between them. "I´ll not just give him up! He is the best thing that ever happened to me." Echos eyes reflected her fighting spirit and Raven felt a sudden pang of pity for her friend. Fighting was what Echo was good in. What she had learned since she was little. "Fighting will not work Echo." She said solemnly. "If you fight you will only push him away. I think you already know that. I think it is the reason why you have not asked him why he forgave Clarke so quickly. Why you never opposed him going with her directly. I think that strategy is the only one that might be successful." Echo stared at her for a few more seconds, than she looked at the floor and the fighting spirit left her. She sighted. "I know. And it´s so hard. To just be there and hope that I don´t lose him." She looked down at her hands. "I had partners before but I never felt so loved. So much at home.

Raven moved closer and forced the warrior to look at her. "You will not lose him! No matter what happens. Neither will you lose us. We, your family are your home as well. I don´t know myself, what kind exactly is the connection between those two, but it will not stop him from loving you."

"Just maybe not the way I want him to." Echos voice sounded so unlike herself that Raven felt the need to hug the shit out of her. Instead she jumped her and forced her into a headlock. "Don´t take such a gloomy view! Those two already spent quite some time together and as far as I know, I had more action with Bellamy, than she had." She winked at Echo who was already trying to get out of her grip. "Go float yourself Raven." Echo groaned but the hint of a smile was visible on her face when she got her hips up and made both of them fall head over, resulting in her winning after a few seconds of struggling.

The room Clarke and Bellamy entered was filled by a big oval table that could fit around 15 people. Their entrance resulted in everyone's head turning their way and Clarke quickly assessed the situation. All of the council members were assembled. Additionally there were two people that they did not know. Everyone stood in small groups around the table and Atticus who stood closest to the door moved towards them with a big smile on his face. "Thank you for joining us." They both bowed their head politely and Clarke answered his smile. "Who would want to miss such a dinner?" Atticus chuckled, as was expected at this point and guided them to their seats. Next to Bellamy sat one of the unknown guys. The other one sat opposite from them next to Atticus. Malvera sat next to Clarke. The others found their places as well and Atticus pointed at the cups in front of everyone before lifting his own. "I would like to start this evening with a toast. A few weeks ago we thought to be the only human beings left in this galaxy. No we don´t just know, that this was wrong, but also got to meet and get to know two of them. Clarke, Bellamy, we enjoyed your company a lot and we are aware that there is still a lot that we can learn from another. You gave us the necessary insight into your society to come to a conclusion, how we should best go on from here. But before I come to that, let us drink to peace: That in this world no man should be another's killer."

The whole circle raised there glasses, as did Clarke and Bellamy. Following Atticus example most started to drink, but Clarke stopped abrupt, her glass already touching her lips. There was a smell that she knew. She froze. It was the drawing that she had done, that popped up first in her mind. Than Pareus explanations followed. Was she mistaken? Could it be that the smell of this drink was similar. All this thoughts rushed in seconds through her mind and when she glanced at Bellamy, who had already half emptied his glass, she made a prompt decision. Her left hand shot over, grabbed the glass her companion was drinking of and tore it from his lips. Her rash action caused a commotion around the whole table and Atticus looked at her with confusion. "Clarke what is the meaning of this." He was not given an answer. Clarke smelled on Bellamy´s cup and when she sniffed the same odour, she put the cups down and took Malveras out of the women's hand without asking. There was still a little bit left and there was not the faintest scent of the plant. She turned to Bellamy. "Through up!"

The young man was as confused by Clarkes actions as the rest of the company. "Clarke." She bent over to him her stare as hard as diamond. "Through up right now or I´ll put my finger in your throat myself!" It took him only two seconds to process how serious she was and without another word Bellamy got out of his chair, bent away from the table and tried to do what she had told him. For the first time Clarke took her focus of him and realized that half of the people around the table were standing by now and staring at them with emotions ranging from anger to disgust. Atticus spoke up again, this time more commending. "Clarke I need to know what this behaviour is about!" He was ignored another time. Without a word Clarke handed her cup to Pareus who was one of the people, who had risen from their seats. The head of medicine took it with an irritated look and then smelled it. He hesitated slightly and paled. He turned to his leader. „ Something was added. Some essence of a strong anaesthetic called Cruxcicus. If I would have to give a quick assessment, I would say the amount in this drink would result in certain death." Clarkes face turned white like a sheet and ignoring the big commotion that started with Pareus words she hurried to Bellamys side, who was sitting on the floor and, based on his increasing effort, had listened as well. By now only gastric acid was the reward. He wiped his mouth and looked at Clarke with worried eyes. "You didn´t drink." She shook her head and searched with her fingers for the pulse on his arm. "Pareus!" She called and within seconds the young doctor was at her side. "I think he threw up everything. Might there still be an effect?"

"It should be alright but we can´t be certain. Cruxcicus works as soon as it gets in contact with the mucosa. We have to monitor him but it should definitely not be deathly." He answered her before being called back into the heated discussion, which was filing the room with noise.

Clarke relaxed in the slightest. With a casual but tender gesture she moved Bellamys hair out of his face and stood up. Everyone was talking at the same time and Atticus visibly tried his best to calm everyone down.  
For a few seconds Clarke waited. When his attempts had no effect she grabbed Malveras glass with a stoic face and throw it without blinking at the nearest wall. The silence was abrupt all eyes on the shards or on Clarke. The picture looked so similar, that only Bellamy´s absence behind her shoulder was the proof, that they did not just enter the room. The guy who had been seated next to Bellamy, took position an arm length away from Clarke and the other one seemed ready to launch, if she should get the idea to continue throwing things.

Clarke ignored them completely and fixated Atticus instead "Is this the peace you offer us?" Her voice was dangerously low. The leader raised his hands in a calming gesture. "I am sure there is an innocent explanation. You can trust that…" Clarke silenced him with the raising of her hand and the man who was so much her elder, seemed to regret his spontaneous abruption immediately. This girl would not ban him from speaking. But before he could refrain she already rose to speak. "Trust? Forgive me but today I think our capacity of that has been exhausted. If you are really not knowledgeable of this attempted murder I expect you to bring us the truth." Her words were like frost that spread in the room. Bellamy who had straightened up during the talk, stepped between the strange man and her and put his hands on her arm. "I am sure that no one in here would wish to harm us." His voice still raw from the strain, thawed the atmosphere somewhat and Atticus cleared his throat. "Of course not. Please get some rest! Malvera will guide you back to your chamber and Pareus will check later on Bellamy. Be assured that we will illuminate this incident completely."

Again he did not get the attention he was used to, as Clarke was looking up at Bellamy instead. After a few seconds her rigid stance relaxed a bit and she nodded tiredly. Malvera who seemed completely agitatedly opened the door for them and the two followed her, Clarke so close to Bellamy that their arms touched not taking her eyes from him. "I´ll not faint any second." He gnarled at her quietly and caught she trained her eyes on Malveras back. "You have to calm down alright." He said more softly. "I feel relatively fine. I will be alright. We were lucky again" He looked down at her and saw how her lips turned into a tight line. He knew that look so well. She disagreed but tried to hold it down. He didn´t press on because he felt that the heat that he could deflate just moments ago was building up again and that it was only a question of time, until the woman at his side would erupt. It would be better for everyone if it happened after Malvera had left. Silently they went through the corridor and mutely Malvera opened up the door of their room for them. When they had stepped past her she seemed to hesitate. "I…" she was visible still shaken by the events and tried to collect her thoughts. "I don´t know what just happened but I swear to you, that I will do everything in my power, that no harm comes to you! This is not who we are! You have to believe this!" Clarke who pressed Bellamy down on the bed turned around, annoyance painted on her face but Bellamy was faster. "Thanks Malvera. We don´t doubt you." Clarke bit her tongue and turned her back to the woman again, who continued. "I will get some food. I will make sure to test it beforehand. Don´t accept anything from anyone else." The look on her face was a mixture of determination and disbelief that words like that were necessary. She opened her mouth again but Clarkes short: "Alright," kept her silent. She hesitated another second before she gently closed the door and left the two alone.


	12. Friend or foe

"I think she really means it." Bellamy said gently while he patiently tolerated that Clarke checked his pulse again. "I really don´t feel so bad. Let me shower and brush my teeth and I will be as good as new." Clarke did not break in her counting and only gave him a warning glare. When she was satisfied she let go of his wrist. "You could have died. We let our guard down because of all the friendliness and the talk of peace and love and you nearly died because of it." Clarkes voice was strained and her lips were tightly pressed together while she straightened up.

Bellamy sighted and stood up as well. He stepped towards his companion. "I was not the only one with a glass full of poison. Thanks for saving us. Again." Clarke ignored him. "It was an illusion that the people here could be different. How could we be so trusting after all our experience? Maybe Jasper was right after all..." Before she could continue Bellamy had enough and grabbed her shoulders. "Snap out of it already!" He snubbed her. "What´s going on with you? I am the hot headed one. You are supposed to be the composed peace seeker." Clarke looked up at him defiantly and for a few seconds they just stared at each other, than he felt her rigid shoulders relax slightly. She sighted and her head went down. "I don´t know. Somehow I feel like I was only waiting for something like this to happen. It was all too good to be true. And regarding the hot head", she smiled the tiniest smile and put a hand on his one holding her shoulder. "Since you returned from the arc the roles seemed to be a bit reversed. You matured well." Bellamy smiled, relieved that he got her to talk normally with him again. "Well than it´s time for you to get your shit back together. As long as there is the slightest chance for a peaceful outcome, we have to give it our all. We owe that to Monty and Harper. It would be a better cause to die for than most." Clarke smiled sadly at him. "Somehow it´s easier to accept giving one's own life than to have a loved one to do it."

They both froze for a second while her words sank in. Then Bellamy stepped back and let his arms fall at his side. "Yes it his." He broke the eye contact. "I´ll go to the bathroom. If am not out in fifteen minutes check if the anaesthetic worked after all." When an alarmed look crossed Clarkes face he hurriedly added. "I am just joking. Mostly."

When the door fell shut behind him Clarke sat down on the bed as if someone had cut her strings. She took one deep breath than another one. Come on. Where was her strength, her composure? Her fists balled and opened up again and after a few minutes she felt more like herself again. They needed peace with this people. A world for Madi to grow into a woman, without being faced with decisions that she should never have to make. A world for their people to live and not just survive. The problem was only, that she still did not identify more than a handful of the people that have left earth, as her people. She pushed the thought back and focused instead on the ones she did see as her people. They needed her.

When Bellamy returned she already felt much better. She awaited him sitting in one of the chairs contemplating over her drawing. He stopped at the door frame and seemed to hesitate. Then he nodded in the direction of the balcony. Clarke stood up and followed him. In the heat of the moment they already had let too much out earlier. But maybe listening to their foreign guests was currently not their hosts' main concern.

When they stepped out Clarke opened her mouth. "I was thinking…". Bellamy interrupted her with his hand and walked over to the balustrade. "I heard something in the bathroom." Clarke stepped next to him. "You what?" She started at him confused.

"I heard people talking. First I thought Malvera came back into the room, but it was a man. I think one of them was Pareus. Their voices originated from one of the steam canals." Clarke looked at him with slight doubt. "And were they talking to you?" Bellamy looked at her impatient. "No I overheard them talking. It was about this dinner. About who could have done it and…" He hesitated. "If I understood correctly then we getting poisoned saved us from a negative answer. The council had decided that the risks in accepting us here was too high for their own society and that they wanted to reject us. Because of what happened they now seemed to have changed their mind. They seem absolutely stunned that someone of their own ranks would harm guests."

Clarke looked at him critically. "But why would someone who means us ill, poison us shortly before a negative answer and risk the outcome." Bellamy looked het her solemnly. "I was wondering about that as well. I think that maybe our poisoner wanted to achieve exactly what has happened. He wants a positive outcome and is ready to sacrifice the pawns to achieve that."

They both were silent for a longer time, than Clarke looked up. "Actually I was wondering before you came out of the bathroom, that it is an interesting coincidence that someone tried to poison us with the only serum that we know the smell of."

"Only Pareus and Malvera were with us back then." Bellamy concluded. Clarke nodded. "And it was Pareus that you overheard. Maybe he knew about the connection between the rooms. Maybe he wanted us to hear it."

Bellamy looked at her questioning. "So you think that could be possible. That Pareus was behind it to achieve a positive outcome of the negotiations."

Clarke put her arms around her body. "I don´t want it to be like that. He seemed decent enough but it somehow makes sense. Another possibility would be that he is aware of being overheard and lied. To make us not refuse further negotiations." "Or that he is not aware of being overheard and has nothing to do with the poisoning and someone else is responsible." Bellamy went on.

They were interrupted from a noise from inside and went into the room. Malvera had entered and set up the table. She seemed more composed now, but still not her usual self. "Here is your dinner. Pareus will come by in a bit to check on Bellamys condition." Clarke who was feeling more amiable again smiled politely. "Thank you." She hesitated. "Atticus said in his speech that you were sure to be the last humans. If you only have one city. Why would you have guest rooms?" Malvera seemed irritated but answered anyway. "We did not. These rooms normally belong to one of the Council members. He was so kind to offer them when you came so you would not be located in the normal living area." Clarke shared a fast look with Bellamy. "That is very nice of him. Who is it so we can say our thanks?" Malvera who looked now very confused and a bit uneasy looked from Clarke to Bellamy. "You can do it later directly. These are the rooms of Pareus." She once more eyed them up before she turned around and went to the door. "If you need anything at all call me. I have reprogrammed the door. Only I and Atticus are allowed to open it and Pareus once for his visit later. Please rest assured." She smiled sadly again at them. "We are all very sorry for what has occurred today." Bellamy smiled at her reassuring. " Only my dignity suffered so no real harm was done. I am sure we will be able to work through it." Malvera nodded, looking a little less worried. She opened the door and stopped abruptly when she was faced with the head of Medicine and Atticus. She immediately stepped aside to let the two man pass.

Pareus seemed exhausted and Atticus vivid but both men seemed to be trying to compose themselves. "How are you feeling Bellamy?"Pareus went over the young man and signalled him to seat himself on his bed. Bellamy did so but his body was tense as if he was ready to fight any second. "I am feeling a bit tired but nothing else." Clarke stepped at his side and put her hand softly on his shoulder. "His pulse seems normal." Pareus started checking him through while Atticus stared at them attentively and Malvera was standing awkwardly at the door. When the medic finished he stepped back and smiled. "Everythings seems fine. You reacted fast enough Clarke. It was really lucky that you identified the smell." Atticus frown depened and he joined in the conversation for the first time. " I am glad he is alright. You too take some rest. Be assured that we will take care of this. Pareus I think that's all here." He turned on his heel and marched out of the room without a further glance to Bellamy and Clarke. Pareus gave them a small smile before following him and Malvera was the last to leave.

"That was weird." Clarke mumbled and Bellamy nodded. "How about we eat first before we go on? I am starving actually."

The call with the camp after dinner was painful as they were faced with a bunch of people demanding their immediate return. It took their joined effort and one hour until everyone calmed down a bit and it was grudgingly accepted that Clarke and Bellamy what stay for now to wait for things to unfold. Some things they did fear to disclose even in Trigedasleng especially as for now all they had were assumptions. But they promised to keep them updated on a regular basis and too be even more careful from now on. Especially Echo did seem rather unhappy with the outcome and Bellamy had the spent 10 more minutes alone with her until he got her blessings for continuing the mission. When he locked out of the session he looked exhausted. Clarke who had just returned from the bathroom smiled at him in a pitying manner. "I am lucky that my mum is so preoccupied with Marcus or I would be in the same situation as you. Madi is still rather accepting of my decisions. Well unless I am acting with a grudge" Bellamy gave her a tired smile. "She is worried. She has rather a hard time with accepting that this chance is worth the risk for me." Clarke sighted. "She is not alone with that. Let´s get some rest. It is late."

The next day went by rather uneventful. Malvera checked by a few times to bring food or ask if they needed anything, but was unwilling to give any information about what was going on. Clarke and Bellamy therefore spent the day talking about theories and possible scenarios on the balcony, reading, drawing and exchanging stories to fill the six year gap. They had already accepted that no news would reach them today when Atticus visited them in the evening. He seated himself in one of the chairs and gestured with natural authority to the other two. "I am sorry to not have come to you sooner but yesterday night and today has been rather busy as you can imagine. Please believe us that we will not disregard what happened yesterday. But for now it has been decided that the most pressing matter is to keep the process of convergence rolling. Your people must be worried about you and to show you our good will we offer to change roles. We propose that a few selected members of us will accompany you to your settlement to further increase our mutual understanding. Would you agree to that?" Clarke and Bellamy looked at him rather puzzled. They did not expect this. "So you have not yet found out who tried to poison us?" Bellamy asked and Clarke added: "Can we interpret this process as a part of the decision you promised to inform us about yesterday?"

Atticus seemed rather unhappy with their questions. "We have leads but we can´t say anything with certainty. Because of this unlucky incident the decision has been postponed and it has been decided, that further knowledge about you might be necessary, to make it. The act of yesterday was a clear signal for that at least." He explained not really giving them much to work with. "Do you accept?"

Clarke exchanged looks with Bellamy. It would be good to be back with their people. They both knew that their friends would not hesitate to agree to this. If what they overheard from Pareus was true and the odds were against them, then this second chance could only be for the better. In general it was a good sing that they were interested now to not just accept a delegation but to meet all of their people. When the silence started to stretch Clarke sighted heavy and answered after getting the agreement from Bellamy first. "Yes we do."

Atticus stood up immediately as if he had been impatiently for getting this over with. "Great. You´ll leave tomorrow. Malvera will give you the details." Without another word he left the room. "He must be very busy indeed," Clarke muttered. Bellamy nodded. "I hope this will turn out to be a wise decision." Clarke sighted again. "Me too. But at least we will be back home."


End file.
